


The Cave

by immortalpramheda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: What if Jon Snow and Ygritte didn't climb over the Wall and decided to stay in the cave.





	1. The Wall

Jon and Ygritte and the group of wildlings were getting ready to climb the wall. Tormund, Orell and the others were just beginning to climb. Jon and Ygritte were the last.

 

Ygritte noticed Jon fiddling with his furs and ropes. He was nervous. 

 

“Is Jon Snow scared?” Ygritte teased him.

 

Jon grinned at her. “No,” he swallowed. “Are you scared?”

 

Ygritte gave him that look. “Aye, a little. But I’m not a wuss like you.”

 

“Of course you’re not. Nothing ever scares you.” Jon smiled at her. She was confident. She made him feel brave.

 

Ygritte put down her rope and walked over so she was close to Jon.

 

“We’re not going to die. I promise I won’t let you fall. And even if we do, it doesn’t matter because you are mine and I am yours. And we’ve lived, Jon Snow. We’ve lived a good life together.”

 

Jon kissed her. He kissed her hard, considering it might be their last kiss. They pulled apart and Ygritte stared into his eyes.

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow. There’s nothing to be scared of. C’mon, lets go.” She pulled away from him and picked up her rope. “And when we get over the wall, we’re gonna take back what’s ours.”

 

Jon frowned. He remembered what she’d said to him earlier.

 

_Don’t ever betray me, Jon Snow._

 

But that’s exactly what he needed to do. He was a man of the Night’s Watch. He was a spy for them. Sent to find out what the wildlings were up to. And now he knew. Once they were back south of the Wall, he needed to go back to them and prepare to defend Castle Black and the Wall. He had to leave. He’d done what he needed to do.

 

But Ygritte. He’d fallen in love with her. He adored her with all his heart. It would break his heart to leave her. And she would probably kill him if he did.

 

He thought back to the cave. They should have stayed there. No responsibilities, no rules, no one to protect apart from each other. Just them. Just the two of them and they could do whatever they wanted.

 

How good would it be to have no responsibilities. It was a great honour to be a member of the Night’s Watch, but sometimes he had to make hard choices. Sometimes it meant choosing the less bad choice. Which was hard for him to do.

 

He was supposed to execute Ygritte the first time they met. His ranging group attacked a group of wildlings and he was tasked with killing Ygritte. But when he saw that she was kissed by fire, he couldn’t do it. She was a woman. She was unarmed and innocent. Only guilty of being a wildling. But it’s not her fault she was born on the wrong wide of the Wall. And she had red hair…

 

He had to though. He had to leave her. He was Ned Stark’s bastard. A member of the Night’s Watch. Sworn to protect the people of Westeros. The wildlings are not the people he was sworn to protect. He has no responsibility to protect them. Not even Ygritte.

 

He needed to do the right thing. Even if that meant leaving the woman he loved.

 

Ygritte had started to stick her picks into the Wall. He went over and joined her. He found climbing difficult at first, but he started to get the hang of it.

 

They were climbing well for a while. He kept an eye on her movements and followed them.

 

“You staring at me ass, Jon Snow?” Ygritte said, jokingly.

 

_Only Ygritte would make a joke like when we’re climbing a huge wall made of ice_ , Jon smiled to himself.

 

The higher they got, the worse the snow became. The cold was bitter, Jon could feel his lips turning blue.

 

Ygritte hit her pick back into the Wall, and there was a big crack. They all watched the crack go along, causing ice to explode off the Wall and wildlings to fall to their deaths. The sound was deafening and it shook the ground.

 

Then Jon started to fall, and Ygritte fell after him. Then they came to sudden halt. Tormund and Orell were holding onto the rope. But they were struggling to hold them up.

 

Jon swung himself towards the Wall and managed to stick his pick in and grab hold of it. But Ygritte was still hanging in the air. He saw the glimmer of a knife up above and then suddenly Ygritte fell past him, and almost dragged him down too. But he held on tight to the rope, the only thing stopping her from falling.

 

He was holding on tight with all his strength. He tried to pull her up but he couldn’t. Then the rope that was connecting them snapped.

 

Jon strangled on a scream as he saw her fall. Her red hair flying up in the air.

 

“Ygritte!!!” he yelled, his voice quietened by the wind.

 

He heard a very faint thump as she hit the ground. A big puff of snow flew up where she landed.

 

He pulled his pick out of the wall and fell down a few metres. Then he stuck the pick back into the wall. He looked down. There was still a fair way down.

 

_I won’t leave her_ , he thought as he let his pick go again and fell.

 

His ears started ringing and his body felt numb and frozen.

 

He landed on the ground, a jolt going through his body from the impact. The snow was quite soft, so it slightly cushioned his fall.

 

Jon was lightheaded and disorientated. His mind was not thinking clearly. He lost all sense of what was going on. He closed his eyes and passed out.

 

When he woke up, all he saw was white. He pushed himself up and shook his head. It was snowing quite strongly. It took him a minute to remember what happened. He looked down at his clothes; the ropes still connected to him and his picks lying next to him. He looked up at the Wall, and it all came flooding back.

 

“Ygritte!” he yelled, as he tried to push himself out of the snow.

 

His legs felt paralysed, too long had they been buried in snow. He pushed as hard as he could, mustering some of Ygritte’s strength as his own.

 

He eventually managed to push himself completely out of the snow, but when he stood up, his legs betrayed him and he collapsed. He crawled over to a tree and used it to help himself up. He stood, hugging the tree, until his legs felt like his legs again.

 

He walked slowly, testing that his leg would not betray him again. He managed to walk a few metres, but then his ropes that were still connected to his clothes tripped him. He lay face down in the snow. He managed to turn over and pulled all the ropes off himself. Then he slowly stood up again, and walked.

 

“Ygritte!” he yelled. He was sure she must have landed somewhere close. But there was a nagging feeling in his gut that she was lost.

 

_She’s strong and brave and a fall like that would not kill her_ , he thought to himself. _Not Ygritte, who is kissed by fire._

 

He wandered around yelling her name. The wind was brutal and the snow was freezing his face. His legs were aching, but he continued searching for her.

 

Then he saw it. A glimmer of red in the snow. He fought his way through the waist deep snow to it. He knelt down and brushed the snowflakes away.

 

_Kissed by fire._

 

He dug, and more of her hair appeared. Her red hair standing out in the snow. He continued digging the snow away, and there she was, crouched in a ball in the snow, her face as pale as ice.

 

“Ygritte,” he breathed. His heart was beating fast, but he’d found her. She wasn’t lost. Yet.

 

He brushed as much snow as he could away, but the snow was falling heavily and covering her again. He grabbed her under her armpits and tried to pull her out of the ditch she was in.

 

The wind was blowing against him and making it very difficult. “C’mon!” he was yelling to himself.

 

Slowly, he managed to drag her out of the ditch and onto flat ground.

 

“Ygritte? Ygritte, can you hear me?” The snow was freezing his lips and making it hard to talk.

 

He hugged her, trying to warm her with his body, but the snow and wind was not making it easy. He dragged her under a nearby tree for a bit of shelter.

 

“Ygritte,” he said as he shook her body. “Please, can you hear me?”

 

He hugged her tight, trying to warm her freezing body. He held her for a few minutes, then pulled away and held her face. She was still ice cold. His body had not warmed her much.

 

Her face was pale and her lips were blue. _No_ , he thought. _No, this can’t be how you die._

 

A tear fell dawn his cheek as he brushed her red hair with his fingers and kissed her cheek. He looked down at her. He’d miss her face. That way she’d taunt him and tease him and remind him that he knows nothing.

 

He closed his eyes and touched his nose to hers. And he felt something warm. He pulled away and looked at her face. There was a cloud of breath coming out of her mouth.

 

“Ygritte.” He shook her. “Ygritte, can you hear me?”

 

He held her face and stared at her. Then her eyes fluttered open. Jon let out a sigh of relief as a tear ran down his cheek.

 

Ygritte’s eyes focused on Jon’s. “Jon Snow,” she said weakly.

 

Jon smiled down at her, trying to fight off tears. “Yes, it’s me. I’m here, it’s okay.”

 

“Are we south o’ the Wall yet?” she breathed, shivering. “Isn’t it meant to be warm south o’ the Wall?”

 

“No,” Jon said. “We didn’t make it. We fell. But I’m okay and you’re okay. We’ll be okay.”

 

She tried to sit up, but was too weak. “I can’t…” she struggled to say. “I can’t… stand… my… legs…” Her eyes were fluttering open and closed.

 

Jon cradled her in his arms, tying to make her warmer. “No, you’re going to be okay. You’re not going to die, Ygritte. You’re not.”

 

“Oh,” she reached up and cupped his cheek. “You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she sighed, her eyes closing.

 

Jon shook her, trying to keep her awake. “No, Ygritte, stay awake.” He struggled not to break down and cry. “We’ll go back to the cave. You remember the cave?”

 

Ygritte’s eyes slightly opened at that. “The cave..” she croaked. The cold was hurting her throat.

 

“Yes, the cave.” Jon put his arms under her and had her in his arms. He slowly stood up, making sure he could hold her weight.

 

Jon carried Ygritte in his arms as he walked through the blizzard.

 

He walked for what seemed like hours, taking breaks to make sure she was still awake. As they got further away from the wall, the snow started to settle and it was easier to walk.

 

He could see it in the distance. The cave. He stopped under a tree and set Ygritte on the ground.

 

“Ygritte, you need to open your eyes,” he told her gently, stroking her face.

 

Her eyes opened sightly. Jon smiled down at her.

 

“Look, over there.” He pointed towards the cave.

 

Ygritte weakly turned her head.

 

“Do you see it in the distance? The cave?”

 

Ygritte tried to nod. “I told you I never wanted to leave…” she said, sounding even weaker than before.

 

“We’re almost there,” he told her. “And I promise once we’re back in the cave, we’ll never leave. Okay?”

 

She turned her head back to Jon and weakly nodded as her eyes closed again.

 

Jon picked Ygritte back up, and continued walking towards the cave. It wasn’t snowing anymore and the wind was not as bad. The made it to the cave.

 

“Ygritte,” Jon said to her. “Ygritte, we’re here.”


	2. The Cave

Jon carried Ygritte into the cave. It was so much warmer in there. It was a shock to his body. He placed her down on the rocks next to the thermal pool. Hopefully the steam would warm her up.

 

_Longclaw._

 

Suddenly he remembered that he was carrying his sword while they climbed the Wall. He instinctively checked his right, fearing that it was gone. But it was still there. He took it out of it’s sheath and it was completely intact. His fall had not even left a dent in it.

 

_Valyrian steel is one of the strongest substances known to men after all_.

 

He leant Longclaw on the ground against the cave wall. There were also some ropes still tangled around him so he untangled them from his body and neatly placed them next to his sword. He knelt down to check on Ygritte.

 

“Ygritte,” he said, placing his hand on her cheek. “You need to wake up.”

 

She didn’t move. He took his furs off and wrapped them around her. He didn’t need them on anymore in the warm cave. He didn’t know what more he could do at that moment. Maybe she just needed some time to warm up.

 

Jon suddenly noticed that his throat felt dry. He needed some water. He went over to the waterfall and let it run over it’s hand. Very warm, almost hot. Too hot to drink. _I could take some outside to cool it down in the snow._

 

He looked around for something he could collect water in, but they didn’t have much with them. He looked down at his sheath. That would have to do for now. He unclipped his sheath and held it under the waterfall and collected some water.

 

He looked back at Ygritte. Still no movement from her. He shivered when he went outside into the snow. He’d wrapped his furs around Ygritte and wasn’t wearing many layers. He shoved the sheath in a pile of snow and left it there. He rushed back into the cave and let himself warm up before going back out to the get the sheath. The water had substantially cooled down.

 

He rushed back inside and sipped some water. It was heaven. It soothed his dry throat. He gulped down the rest of the water and sighed. It gave him a burst of energy. Which is exactly what Ygritte needed. He collected some more water and let cool down outside in the snow. Then he came back in and offered it to Ygritte.

 

“Ygritte, it’s time to wake up now,” he said, feeling her forehead. It wasn't freezing like before and her lips were no longer blue. He covered her mouth with his hand and felt warm air coming out of her nose. Jon sighed with relief. _She’s okay. She’s going to be okay._

 

He wrapped is arms around her and held her. He remembered back to their first night together. She was his prisoner and they were forced to spend the night in the middle of the snow, huddled together to stay warm. She would keep wiggling around, trying to get comfortable. And of course he couldn’t forget the way she kept mocking him. He smiled at the memory.

 

Eventually, Ygritte moved a little and Jon sat up. He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around.

 

“The cave…” she said, her voice croaky. “We came back.” She turned and looked at Jon, a weak smile on her face.

 

He smiled at her. “I promised we’d come back.” He offered her the water. “You need to drink some water.”

 

Ygritte let him pour a small amount of water in her mouth. She struggled to swallow. “Mmm, that’s good.”

 

Jon poured the rest of the water into her mouth, the colour returning to her face when she’d drunk it all.

 

“Mmm,” she said, her voice not so croaky anymore. “I feel a lot better now.”

 

“Do you feel warm?” he asked. He was still worried about her. She could have hypothermia. He wanted to make absolutely sure that she was okay.

 

“Aye, much warmer,” she said, turning towards the pool of water. “I could go for a bathe.”

 

“No, no,” he said, worriedly. “I don’t think that’s a good idea yet. We don’t even know if you can walk.”

 

“You carried me all the way here?” she said, her eyes meeting his. “You’re strong.”

 

Jon blushed a little. “I just want to make sure you’re alright okay?”

 

Ygritte nodded and pushed herself up. Jon helped her stand up. She could stand, but only with support. Her legs were wobbly. He helped her take her furs off, then her underclothes. There were bruises all over her shoulders and back. It pained him to see that.

 

“Is it bad?” she asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

 

Jon nodded. “Your back looks pretty beat up. But it could be worse.”

 

Ygritte tried to claw at his clothes. “Let me see you.”

 

Ygritte’s arms were so weak but she tried to help him take his clothes off. She soothed her hand down his back. The pain made him flinch.

 

“Aye, you’re pretty beat up too. But we’re alive Jon Snow. And that’s all that matters.”

 

Jon turned to her, and she weakly pulled him towards her and pressed her lips against his. Jon was careful not to use to too much strength because she was in such a fragile state at the moment. But he wanted her. Before they started to climb the Wall a part of him was worried that they had shared their last kiss. But here they were, back in the cave. Jon let himself melt into the kiss.

 

Suddenly, his stomach started rumbling. Ygritte pulled away.

 

“We don’t have any food do we?” she asked.

 

“No,” Jon sighed. “No, they took it all with them over the Wall.” He looked out at the light coming through the opening of the cave. “It’ll be dark soon. We’ll have to wait until tomorrow to hunt.”

 

Ygritte suddenly looked worried. “My bow? Where is my bow?”

 

Jon stopped her from almost falling over. “You must have lost it when you fell. I didn’t see it when I found you.”

 

She sighed. “Aye, that’s okay. That bow served me well is all.”

 

“I have Longclaw. We can use that to hunt,” he said, unconfidently. _Not that I know how to hunt._

 

“A fancy sword won’t do you well to hunt,” she said. “I know a village nearby we can raid tomorrow. We’ll leave at first light.”

 

“Raid a village?” Jon asked, concerned.

 

“You’re not a crow no more, Jon Snow. You’re free folk now, so you need to act like one.”

 

Jon swallowed. As a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch, he was supposed to stop people from raiding. He was supposed to protect people. But now, he had to do the exact opposite and do something he was supposed to prevent.

 

_I love her,_ he thought to himself. It was worth it to be with her.

 

She looked at him. “You were going to betray me,” she said accusingly.

 

Jon looked at her with sad eyes. “You know I had no choice. The Night’s Watch is my home. It was time for me to go home. I was spying on the wildlings.”

 

She looked at him with an upset look on her face. “Free folk. We’re not _wild_ people, we’re _free_ people.”

 

“Sorry. I was spying on the free folk,” he corrected. “But you knew that.”

 

She nodded. “I knew you were still a crow. But I thought maybe I’d change your mind.”

 

Jon took her hands. “Betraying you was going to be the hardest thing I’d ever have to do.”

 

She smiled at him. “Now you don’t have to.”

 

He smiled back at her. “No, now I don’t have to.”

 

They put their clothes back on. It was a bit of struggle because of the bruises all over their bodies. Ygritte was feeling a lot stronger. She was strong enough to walk outside. Jon gathered some branches and made a small fire. They warmed themselves up a bit near the fire, then Jon lit some branches and brought them into the cave so they had some light.

 

They had a few sheaths of water each, and then huddled up together for the night. Their stomachs were rumbling, but they just had to deal with it until the morning.

 

“Goodnight Ygritte,” Jon said, brushing through her red hair with his fingers and kissing her forehead. “We’ll find some food tomorrow.”

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said tiredly, her eyes closing. “Tomorrow we’ll feast.”


	3. The Raid

They got up at first light the next morning and headed out to a nearby village. Ygritte was feeling a lot better and could walk on her own. Jon took Longclaw, but Ygritte didn’t have any weapons with her. They hoped that they wouldn’t come into any trouble on the way to the village.

 

It was a good half hour trek to the village, but the sky was clear and the sun was out so it wasn’t too hard to get there.

 

“These free folk in this village go out to hunt every morning,” Ygritte said when they were almost there. “We have maybe twenty minutes to take what we need.”

 

Jon swallowed. “You’re okay with stealing things from other people?”

 

She stopped and looked at him. “We free folk are free t’ do whatever we want. We need some food and weapons so we have every right to take ‘em. I know this may be different from what you southerners do south o’ the Wall, but this is the way we do things here.”

 

He sighed, accepting that. “Okay.”

 

“I know this is hard for someone who was a crow, but you’re mine now. You’re free folk. This is what we do.” She kissed him.

 

That softened him a bit. _But it still goes against everything I believe in._

 

“The village is just up past these trees,” she said when she pulled away from him.

 

They slowly sneaked up towards the trees and peeked out from behind them. It was a little village full of small cottages.

 

“I used t’ know someone who lived here,” Ygritte said. “But he’s not here no more.”

 

“What happened to him?” Jon asked.

 

“He got on the wrong side of me,” she said, grinning. She nodded towards his sword. “Best get your sword out now. There shouldn’t be anyone around but best to get it out just in case.”

 

Jon got Longclaw out of his sheath and held it. “You killed him?”

 

“Aye, t’was many years ago,” she said, looking proud of herself. “These stupid boys should know not t’ mess with us spearwives. I killed him and stole all his things.” She kicked her foot up, showing him her boot. “These boots used to be his.”

 

Jon smiled. Ygritte was crazy compared to the girls he knew back south of the Wall, but there was something beautiful about it. She could fight, use a bow and hunt, among many other things. All the girls that he knew back home only knew how to wear pretty dresses and use knitting needles. They weren’t trained to fight or defend themselves. It seemed that their only purpose was to please men.

 

Except for his sister, Arya. She didn’t want to be a lady. She wanted to be a knight. She wanted to fight in wars. She wanted to defend herself. He gave her a sword as a parting gift before he joined the Night’s Watch. She named it ‘Needle’. She wondered where she was now. After their father died, he assumed she was still with Sansa in Kings Landing. But he wasn’t sure now.

 

Arya would fit in well beyond the Wall. Girls are trained to be spearwives at a young age. They’re not expected to be ladies. They’re equal to the men and fight alongside them. Ygritte was fierce and strong. He couldn’t imagine being with any girl even half as fierce as she was.

 

“Okay, we’ll raid through the cottages looking for food and weapons,” she said confidently.

 

Jon nodded anxiously. “Only take what we need. We need food, you need a bow, and some bowls to collect water in will be useful too.”

 

“And some clothes too,” she said. “We don’t want t’ be wearing the same clothes all the time.”

 

They smiled at each other as they headed towards the village. Ygritte went ahead and Jon followed closely behind. They couldn’t see anyone out. They went to the first cottage. The door was unlocked. They went in and quietly started looking around.

 

Ygritte immediately went in search of a bow. Jon went to the kitchen to see what he could find. He found a loaf of bread on the counter. There was a fabric bag hanging off a chair so he put the bread into there. He looked through the cupboards and found a few bowls which he put into the bag too. Then he went searching for Ygritte.

 

He could hear banging coming from one of the rooms. He quietly walked over to there. “Ygritte,” he whispered.

 

“I think I found one,” he faintly heard her say.

 

He walked into the room and Ygritte was lying on the floor, trying to reach under the bed. He watched her wiggle around and then push herself out from under the bed. A bow in one hand, and a quiver of arrows in the other.

 

“I found one,” she said, admiring the bow. “A very nice bow. Much nicer than me old one.”

 

Jon held up the bag. “I found a loaf of bread and some bowls.”

 

“Aye,” she said, standing up and putting the bow and quiver over her shoulder. “On t’ the next place.”

 

They went outside and over to the next little cottage. There was a washing line with clothes hanging on it out the back. So they took some. All the clothes in the village looked the same. They took two sets of clothing, one for each of them.

 

They raided all the cottages and came out with handfuls of stuff. They found two more loaves of bread, some dried fruit, a few more containers they could collect water in, and another bow.

 

“I’ll teach you how t’ shoot,” Ygritte said eagerly, putting the bow and quiver over her other shoulder.

 

Jon also found a wooden sword. He decided to take it. He could teach Ygritte how to sword fight.

 

They both had their hands full. Ygritte had both bows and quivers, and a bag of bowls and containers. Jon had tied the extra clothes around himself and was carrying a bag of food and the wooden sword. They didn’t see anyone in the village. It was completely empty. Deserted.

 

“I’m surprised there were no children around,” Jon said as he looked around.

 

“I don’t know what you southerners do but ‘ere the children, aye even the babies, go hunting too,” Ygritte replied.

 

_Very different customs here_ , he thought. _They do train them very young._ He imagined Ygritte as a young girl using a bow to hunt. _She would probably have been similar to Arya._ The thought made him smile.

 

They heard some footsteps in the distance.

 

“They’re coming back,” Ygritte said, starting to pick up the pace.

 

They walked fast, it was too difficult to run with all the things they were carrying. They got to the tree line and hid behind it.

 

“How was your first raid, Jon Snow?” Ygritte asked with a big smile on her face.

 

Jon smiled back at her. “It was actually fun.” Strangely, he didn’t feel any guilt. They needed the things they took.

 

“Lets see their reactions when they return,” she said, peeking out between the trees. “One of the best parts o’ raiding.”

 

They waited for them to return. There were hundreds of them, which seemed like a lot for such a small village. They watched as people went into their houses and came out yelling when they realised they’d been raided.

 

Ygritte was laughing, and her laugh was so contagious that Jon started laughing too. He did feel a bit of guilt though. He wouldn’t like it if someone raided his house. They quickly ran away before they were caught.

 

They got a fair way away, but then Ygritte collapsed under the weight of all the stuff she was carrying. It didn’t help that they were also both starving. So they decided to stop and have something to eat. They each ate half a loaf of bread. It felt so good to get some food into them.

 

“Mmm, fresh bread,” Ygritte said through mouthfuls of food. “I don’t get fresh bread much. It’s rare t’ come across where I’m from.”

 

“It’s good,” Jon agreed. Although, it was a little bland for his taste. But he’d become used to bland food in the Watch. Back home in Winterfell, they would have feasts with very tasty food. He’s a bastard and was not allowed to sit with everyone else for meals, but he was still allowed to eat the same food.

 

“So, Jon Snow, how are you feeling?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting to feel that much of a thrill from stealing things from people,” he admitted.

 

“Aye, it’s a very special feeling after you’ve raided. That’s why it’s such a common thing for us free folk t’ do.”

 

Jon nodded. Even though he knew deep down that what they did was wrong, he couldn’t deny that feeling. That thrill. That freedom. That sense of achievement. _I’m turning into someone I never wanted to be._

 

They walked the rest of the way back to cave, feeling a lot stronger because of their full bellies, When they got back, the first thing they did was fill up the containers with water and left them out in the snow to cool down. The bread was delicious, but very dehydrating.

 

Once they'd gulped down some water, they felt so much better. They had energy from food and water, and were on such a high from raiding the village.

 

Jon picked up the ropes he’d brought from when they started climbing the Wall. He stretched them along the cave and connected them to some rocks on the walls. A makeshift washing line. He washed the new clothes they stole under the waterfall, and hung them up to dry.

 

They then decided to go out hunting. Jon took Longclaw, but he just watched as Ygritte killed two rabbits and a small deer. Jon was impressed by her aim. She killed them all with one shot. She never missed.

 

Jon watched Ygritte skin them. She was so focused with such concentration on her face while she was doing it. Jon had no idea what he was doing.

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said when he asked if he could help. She wasn’t wrong.

 

They made a fire and feasted on their flesh. They ate it all. Just as Ygritte promised, they had a feast.

 

After their dinner, they decided to go for a bathe. They both still had bruises all over their bodies. The warm water helped soothe it.

 

“D'you remember the last time we were here, Jon Snow?” Ygritte asked as she put her arms around his shoulders. “And I said I never wanted t’ leave this cave?”

 

“Yes,” Jon answered, smiling at her. “I remember it very well. That’s why we came back here.”

 

“I’m go’na tell you again, because this time I _really_ mean it," she said softly. "I don't ever want t’ leave this cave, Jon Snow. Not ever.”

 

_Neither do I, Ygritte._


	4. The Life

Over the next few weeks, they’d developed a routine. Every morning at first light they’d go out and hunt. Well, Ygritte would hunt, but she’d started to teach him how to shoot.

 

“Didn’t you ever learn to shoot at your fancy castle?” Ygritte asked one day while she was trying to teach him how to use a bow.

 

She made him lose his aim and miss the target. “I’m a bastard,” he said, shrugging. “They don’t really bother to teach the bastards anything back home. My brother Bran was being taught how to use a bow. And my sister Arya was teaching herself, even though she wasn’t supposed to be.”

 

“Wasn’t supposed t’ be?” she asked, showing him the correct stance for his next shot.

 

“The girls are supposed to be ladies, and marry lords and wear dresses. But Arya never wanted to be that.” Jon pulled the string back, ready to shoot again.

 

“Why would any girls stay south o’ the Wall when here you can be free t’ do whatever you want?” she asked. “We don’t have t’ wear dresses or marry a lord, and we fight alongside the men.”

 

He smiled as he let the arrow go. “Arya would love it here.” His arrow just missed the target.

 

She patted him on the back. “Not bad, Jon Snow.”

 

They kept practicing everyday, and eventually Jon shot his first rabbit. They had a special dinner that night, being Jon’s first kill and all. The sun was just setting and they were sitting around the fire just outside of the cave.

 

“To Jon Snow,” Ygritte said, holding up a piece of Jon’s rabbit, steam coming off it’s flesh. “Maybe you do know how t’ do something after all.” She smiled at him.

 

Jon smiled back and took a bite of his rabbit. “Maybe now you can stop telling me I know nothing.”

 

“Nah,” she said with her mouth full. “You know nothing, Jon Snow.”

 

Jon smiled and continued eating. He didn’t mind that she always told him that he knew nothing. Most of the time she was right. Before he came north of the Wall he had such a warped view of the wildlings. In his privileged upbringing in Winterfell, although he was a bastard and treated differently to everyone else, he still had the same views and customs as them. He thought the wildlings were out to hurt them and that they needed the Wall to protect themselves. But since meeting he wildlings, especially Ygritte, he’d found out that none of that was true. They weren’t out to hurt them. Not intentionally. In fact, people south of Wall would come North and attack them. The wildlings were only defending themselves.

 

Before he came North of the Wall he did know nothing. But thanks to Ygritte, and her constantly reminding him that he knows nothing, he had learn a lot. He liked to think he did know something now.

 

“Not to be biased,” Jon said though mouthfuls of food. “But I think this rabbit tastes even better than the ones you’ve caught.”

 

She hit him over the head with a piece of rabbit, grease getting in his hair. “You know nothing, Jon Snow. It’s good, aye, but it’s not as good as the ones I’ve caught.”

 

Jon tried to get the grease out of his hair. “Thanks Ygritte, now my hair is full of rabbit grease.”

 

She reached over and brushed her fingers through his hair. “Aye, don’t be such a southerner. A bit o’ grease never bothered a free folk.”

 

They finished eating the rabbit, along with some bread that they stole a few days ago. Jon was staring up at the sky, watching as snow started to lightly fall.

 

“Do you think they made it over the Wall?” Jon asked.

 

“Aye,” Ygritte nodded. “Tormund's climbed it half a hundred times. They’re probably now raiding village and attacking your crows castle.”

 

Jon felt a pang guilt. He should be at Castle Black protecting them from the wildlings. He should be there. He swore an oath.

 

Ygritte noticed his expression change. “I know you wish you were there protecting the crows, but none of that is our concern now. You’re no longer a crow. I’m no longer loyal to Mance Rayder. We’re each others and we only need to be loyal to each other.”

 

Jon nodded, taking her hand. “I know.”

 

Once Jon was decent with a bow, he started to teach Ygritte how to sword fight, using the wooden sword he stole from one of the cottages.

 

Jon was holding Longclaw and showing her the correct way to hold a sword. “Put one hand here, and your other hand here.”

 

Ygritte copied him and then swung the sword at him. He blocked it with Longclaw.

 

“Careful,” he said, gently pushing her wooden sword down. “You’re swing is weak. You’d easily be knocked down if you continue to swing like that.”

 

Jon spent a few weeks training her, until she was confident and strong with the wooden sword. Their swords clanged against each other and Jon was finding it difficult to push her away.

 

“You’re getting good at this, Ygritte,” he said, still straining to push her sword down.

 

She smiled at him. “Can I try with a proper sword now?” she asked, letting the wooden sword fall to the ground.

 

Jon looked down at Longclaw. He was reluctant to let anyone else use it. It was as much a part of him as his own hand. But Ygritte seemed ready. And he was curious to see how she handled a real sword. “You know what, I think you are.”

 

Ygritte took Longclaw out of his hand. “It’s heavy.”

 

Jon nodded. “Valyrian steel. Be careful with it. It’s strong enough to cut someone’s head off.”

 

“Aye, I’ll be careful,”  she said, feeling the weight of the sword.

 

Jon leant down to pick up the wooden sword, and then felt something bang on his head. He whipped around and Ygritte was grinning down at him.

 

“Ygritte, what…?” he started to say, but then she banged his head again with Longclaw.

 

“D’you remember when I did that another time? When you were our prisoner?” she said, Longclaw poised above Jon’s head.

 

Of course Jon remembered. When he let Ygritte get away and he was their prisoner. Right before he killed Quorin Halfhand. Ygritte had Longclaw and kept whacking him in the head with it.

 

_God, she used to be so annoying._ Jon was too busy thinking and she whacked him in the head again.

 

She had a huge grin on her face. “You’re so easy to mess with, Jon Snow.”

 

This time he was prepared and he ducked and span around to face her, grabbing the blade of Longclaw carefully in one hand. She wasn’t expecting that.

 

“And do you remember when I did this?” he asked, looking her in the eyes and dropping the blade of the sword.

 

She wasn't annoyed or angry like the last time. She dropped the sword and it clanked to the ground.

 

She moved towards him so her face was inches away from his. “We’ve come a long way since then haven’t we, Jon Snow,” she whispered.

 

“We have,” he said, breathless. _But even back then I knew there was something different about you._

 

She moved even closer to him until there was no room between them. Until they were one. She pushed him to the ground fell on top of him.

 

“No one matters but you and me,” she said, kissing him.

 

They spent weeks just living their lives. Jon was having the time of his life, and barely even thought about the Watch or his family. He loved living a life of freedom. He loved having no responsibility but taking care of and protecting Ygritte. Of course he still missed home, but the life he was currently living was almost perfect.


	5. The Wolf

The cave was warm. But the second they left the cave, the cold was a shock to their bodies.

 

“Winter is coming,” Jon said.

 

“Aye,” Ygritte agreed. “It’s really starting t’ get colder. We might need t’ stock up and hibernate.”

 

It had been getting so cold that some days they didn’t even leave the warmth of the cave. Winter was well and truly coming.

 

They were heading out to hunt. They’d waited a few hours after first light, so that it had warmed up a little, but still not much. They were running very low on food. They went to raid the village a few days ago, but the wildlings were home. It must have been too cold for them to go out to hunt. They came back to the cave empty handed. They didn’t have any bread or dried fruit left. They were relying on hunting.

 

Jon started shivering. “It’s really cold today.”

 

Ygritte put her arms around him. “Aye, I know. But we need food.”

 

They didn’t venture too far out from the cave. They didn’t want to stay out in the cold for too long.

 

Ygritte suddenly got her bow down and loaded an arrow. She waited a few seconds, and then let it go. Her arrow hit a small deer. Jon hadn’t even noticed it.

 

She turned to look at him. “You don’t have an archers ear yet. We can hear ‘em. You’ll get there eventually.” She trenched through the snow over to the deer. The snow had gotten a lot deeper. She took her arrow out and cleaned it in the snow.

 

“It’s pretty small, but it’ll have to do,” she said, picking up the deer. “It’s too cold t’ stay out for too long. D’you think this’ll do for today?”

 

“Yeah,” Jon said. “It’ll have to do. Hopefully tomorrow won’t be as cold.”

 

They started to walk back to the cave, but then they heard a noise. Ruffling in the snow. Ygritte dropped the deer and got an arrow in her bow, ready to shoot. Jon got an arrow ready to shoot too. They slowly moved towards where the sound was coming from.

 

“What do you think it was?” Jon asked quietly.

 

“Maybe a deer,” Ygritte answered, nodding at the deer on the ground. “Maybe this one’s mother.”

 

They saw a movement on a mound of snow behind a tree. They slowly moved closer, their bows ready. They couldn’t see anything. Nothing that looked like a deer. Jon squinted, and he saw a flash of red.

 

“Wait!” he said, lowering his bow. “Don’t shoot!”

 

Ygritte lowered her bow. “What is it?”

 

Jon walked towards the mound of snow. “Ghost?”

 

Suddenly, the snow started to fly up, hitting them. A white wolf appeared out of the snow, shaking its body. His tongue was out and his red eyes were looking right at Jon. _It is you._

 

“Ghost!” Jon said running towards his direwolf. “Where have you been, boy? I’ve missed you.”

 

Ghost snuggled up to Jon as he ruffled his fur. Ygritte started to walk closer, and Ghost snarled at her.

 

“Whoa, it’s okay,” Jon said softly. “This is Ygritte. She’s a friend.”

 

Ghost stopped growling at Ygritte as she came closer.

 

“This is my direwolf,” Jon said to her. “He came north of the Wall with me, but he went off on his own before I was captured.” He smiled at Ghost. “But he found me.”

 

Ygritte was wary to come too close. “You have a wolf?”

 

He nodded. “One day when I was out with my father, we found a litter of direwolf puppies, one for each of the Stark children. And the runt of the litter for me. A direwolf is the Stark sigil so we knew were meant to keep them.”

 

She was just standing there staring at Ghost.

 

Jon noticed her wariness. “Ygritte, it’s okay, he won’t hurt you.”

 

She nervously came closer and knelt down next to Jon. She put her hand out and Ghost licked it, which made her laugh.

 

“Well, there’s enough room in the cave for the three o’ us,” she said, softening. “And he can help us hunt.”

 

They walked back and were so relieved to get back into the warm cave. Lately, it had been too cold to light a fire outside, so they’d resorted to having it inside the cave.

 

Jon got a fire going. Ygritte skinned the deer, and Ghost ate the skin. They ate the flesh of the deer around the fire. It wasn’t a huge amount of food, but it left them feeling satisfied enough.

 

"I wonder where he's been all this time,” Jon said, watching Ghost lap down an entire container full of water.

 

Ygritte had really taken a liking to him. She reached over and massaged him between the ears. “D'you think he was searching for you?”

 

He nodded. “Maybe.”

 

Ever since he’d gotten Ghost, he’d had dreams, especially when they had been separated. In his dreams, it was like he was Ghost. He was out in the snow hunting, his mouth salivating and fangs bared when he made a kill.

 

Jon could sense Ghost when he was close. When they heard the movement out hunting today, he had a feeling. A feeling that he didn't quite know what it meant at the time, but now he realised that feeling was that his direwolf was near.

 

“He’s smart,” Ygritte said. “We free folk are told that all animals are dumb and that’s why it’s okay t’ eat ‘em.”

 

“Direwolves are different from other animals. At home in the North they’re sacred,” he said, leaning over and giving Ghost a pat.

 

“Sacred?” she said with a laugh. “You still talk like all those fancy lords.”

 

“Sorry, would ya like me t’ talk more like you?” he said, imitating her.

 

Ygritte playfully shoved him, a certain look in her eyes. “Maybe.” She leaned closer to him. “Maybe we can ask Ghost to leave us alone in the cave for a while,” she whispered.

 

Jon felt a sudden burst of heat overtake his body. He wanted her now. “Ghost, go out and explore for a little while.”

 

Ghost looked up at Jon with a sad, betrayed look in his eyes.

 

Ygritte was climbing all over Jon and he found it hard to concentrate. “Ghost,” he said, his voice breathless. “Go now!”

 

Ghost stood up and kicked the empty water container over as an act of anger. Then he strutted out of the cave, leaving Jon and Ygritte alone.


	6. The Cold

As the months went by, it kept getting colder and colder. It got to the point where Jon and Ygritte would only go out to hunt once a week. Ghost was a big help. He’d go out and hunt no matter how cold it was and always brought them back some great kills.

 

Sometimes he’d even go out when it was still dark. Jon would dream about Ghost hunting and when he’d wake up, he would be back with some fresh kills.

 

“Good boy Ghost,” Jon said one day when he’d just returned.

 

“That wolf o’ yours has been a great help,” Ygritte said as he muzzled her hand. “We probably would’ve starved if it weren’t for Ghost.”

 

Even with Ghost going out hunting, food was still very scarce. As it was getting colder, most animals go into hibernation and there aren't many to hunt. Even when Jon and Ygritte decided to venture out in the cold, they would come back mostly empty handed.

 

They went out raiding a few more times, but it was a big risk because it had gotten too cold for those wildlings to go out hunting too. One time, Ygritte managed to slip into one of the houses while they were sleeping and take a loaf of bread. They rationed it and it lasted them almost a week. They couldn’t afford to feast.

 

There would usually be fruit trees and edible plants around, but it had gotten too cold for even them to survive. Every edible plant had died and probably wouldn’t come back to life until Winter was over, which may not be for many years.

 

They had discovered some mushrooms growing between some rocks in the cave. They didn’t recognise them and were reluctant to eat them, but Ghost ate them with no issues, so they decided they must not be poisonous.

 

“Ygritte,” Jon said. “I love it here, you know I do. But how much longer do you think we can survive here in the cave?”

 

Ygritte sighed. “Aye, I know. We’re running out o’ food and it’s almost too cold t’ go outside. It’s been a long Summer, and I’ve never experienced a Winter.”

 

“I could take you to Castle Black. I’d make sure they let you stay,” he suggested.

 

She looked down, nervous about that suggestion. “We haven’t run out o’ food yet, so lets wait t’ plan anything just yet, okay?”

 

Jon sighed. As much as he never wanted to leave the cave with Ygritte, they might have to soon. The cave kept relatively warm, but even the nights were starting to get chilly. They’d both layered themselves in two sets of clothing, and Ghost would snuggle up next to them for extra warmth. But they still felt the cold.

 

They were getting ready to hunt. It had been over a week since they last went out. They were wearing about ten layers of clothing each, along with their bows, and Longclaw. Ghost came along too.

 

The wind hit them the second they went outside and chilled them to the bone. Jon tried to stop his body from shivering.

 

“Aye,” Ygritte said, her voice shaking. “It’s really getting cold.”

 

Jon reached over and hugged her shoulders. “We’ll try to be fast.”

 

They didn’t get very far away from the cave. The wind was bitter and snow was falling quite heavily. They hadn’t found anything. But Ghost found a rabbit. They searched a bit more, but couldn't find any other animals.

 

“One rabbit will have to do for today,” Jon yelled over the wind.

 

They started to head back to the cave, but then they heard a noise from behind and Ghost started to growl.

 

Jon whipped his head around. “What is it Ghost?” he asked nervously.

 

Ghost was focused on a point in the distance. He wouldn’t stop growling.

 

Ygritte grabbed onto Jon’s arm. She was shaking and Jon could feel her heart beating fast. They watched as a figure appeared. It looked like a person, getting closer and closer.

 

“Hello?” Jon yelled. He took his bow off his shoulder and handed it to Ygritte. Then he got Longclaw and out and held it, ready to strike.

 

The figure came closer, with very uniform footsteps. The closer it came, the more anxious Jon became. A sudden icy burst of air came over them. He knew in that instant that this figure was not human. Ghost started barking furiously at the figure.

 

“Ygritte, Ghost, get back!” he said sternly.

 

“No! What are you doing?” Ygritte shrieked. She got her bow out and shot at the figure, but her arrow disappeared.

 

“Ygritte stay back! I’ll handle it,” he said, moving closer to the figure. It came into view and Jon’s heart stopped.

 

_White Walker._

 

His face looked like it was covered in lots of tiny icicles, and his eyes were a piercing bright blue. They made Jon feel very uncomfortable. He got his sword ready to attack, although he didn’t know how much help it would be. Jon knew very little about White Walkers. He didn’t know to kill them, or if they even could be killed. He’d killed a wight using fire, but White Walkers were different. Fire didn’t harm them.

 

The White Walker grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ground. He fell hard onto the ground but luckily the snow cushioned the fall. He saw blood run down past his eye and felt disorientated. He forced himself to get up, and tried to blink away the blurriness.

 

_I can’t let him get to the cave._ He mustered up some strength and stood up. The White Walker was staring at him but he stood strongly and had Longclaw ready.

 

_I can’t let him hurt Ygritte._ She would be safe with Ghost. He’d do anything to keep her safe. Even die.

 

Jon launched at the White Walker, but he blocked his attack and knocked him to the ground again. The fall winded him and he tried to catch his breath. He could see a glimpse of red in the distance.

 

I _love you, Ygritte. Stay safe._

 

And then he gathered all the strength he could find and stood back up. Without getting his footing right, he launched at the White Walker. Longclaw clanged against his sword. Jon kept holding on with all his strength, but Longclaw was completely intact. The White Walkers sword had no affect on it.

 

_Valyrian Steel. Maybe it can kill them,_ he wondered.

 

The White Walker lifted his sword up high and launched at him. But before the sword came down on him, Jon swung low at the White Walker and hit him right in the stomach. Longclaw went right through and the White Walker shattered into a million shards of ice.

 

Jon put his arms up protectively over his face and collapsed onto the ground. He was breathing heavily and the strong wind was pushing him down.

 

“Jon Snow!” he heard Ygritte faintly say, as he saw her red hair appear through the snow. She knelt down to him. “You almost died! What were you thinking?”

 

“I was thinking about protecting you,” Jon said weakly, through struggled breaths.

 

Ygritte took his face in her hands and kissed him. Her kiss warmed his icy lips.

 

“We need to get back to the cave,” she said, trying to pick him up but he was too heavy.

 

He weakly tried to stand up, as Ghost came and gave him a boost up. “What if there are more?” he said worriedly, anxiously putting Longclaw back in its sheath.

 

Ygritte grunted as she tried to carry some of his weight. “We need… to get back… to the cave…” she struggled to say.

 

They slowly managed to make their way back to the cave, fighting against the freezing wind. But they made it back.

 

Jon collapsed when they got back through the entrance. Ygritte helped him over to the back of the cave, and leant him up against the wall. She took his furs off, and wiped away the blood off his face. He had bruises all over his arms and back.

 

“You’re brave,” she said, as she offered him some water. “Stupid, but brave.”

 

He shakily gulped the water down. “I just wanted to protect you and Ghost.”

 

“Did you know your sword could do that?” she asked, cuddling up next to him.

 

“No,” he answered, his body still shaking at the memory.

 

“Well, it’s lucky that your fancy sword could kill it.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, getting all the snowflakes out.

 

“Do the free folk believe in them?” he asked.

 

“Aye. We believe that they went instinct but when Winter comes back, they’ll be awoken. That’s the first I’ve seen of them.”

 

Ygritte cooked the rabbit and they shared it. It wasn’t much, and Jon felt so weak that she had to feed it to him.

 

“They’ll write songs about you, Jon Snow,” she said, a big smile on her face. “The former crow who killed a White Walker with his fancy sword and shattered it into a million pieces,” she said dramatically.

 

He blushed, embarrassed.

 

“And me,” she continued. “His lover, who watched as the love of her life was almost killed only t’ destroy the White Walker with his magic sword, and be reunited with him.”

 

That made Jon laugh. “Who will write songs about me?”

 

“Well, if no one else does, I will,” she said, kissing him on the forehead.

 

Suddenly, Jon felt bad. “I should be warning the Night’s Watch about them. I should be there protecting them.”

 

Ygritte suddenly sat up and looked down at him. “You don’t need t’ protect them. Those southerners have a giant Wall protecting them. What about us free folk? We don’t have no wall protecting us.”

 

“You’re right,” he said. “All the free folk should be allowed south of the Wall too. They deserve to be protected for the long Winter.”

 

Ygritte’s face lit up at that. “Aye, it’s not right that they just put up a Wall separating us.” She put her leg over Jon, but it made him flinch.

 

“Ah, careful,” he groaned. He got very beaten up today. More than when he fell from the Wall.

 

“Sorry,” she apologised, finding a comfortable place next to him, and snuggling under his arm.

 

“I’ll protect you from the White Walkers,” Jon said, kissing her forehead. “I’ll protect you from any danger, no matter what.”

 

She smiled up at him. “Oh it was a cold Winter’s day, we saw an ice man in the distance…”

 

“What?” Jon asked, grinning.

 

“I promised people would write songs about you,” she said, her eyes looking up into his. “Jon Snow and his fancy sword, shattered the ice man into snowflakes…”

 

Jon smiled as he listened to Ygritte come up with a ridiculous song about him. He thought back to killing the White Walker today. A moment he’d rather forget. But he felt a longing to go back to the Watch. _Valyrian Steel kills White Walkers. They need to know._

 

The Long Night was coming. He could feel it.


	7. The Reunion

Jon was shaken up from the White Walker encounter. He didn’t leave the cave for weeks. Everytime he though about leaving to go hunting, he had a flashback to the White Walker and couldn’t make himself move. Ever since that day he felt weaker. It was like the White Walker had sucked some of the life out of him.

 

Ygritte went out hunting with Ghost a few times and came back with a few kills, but not much. They survived on rabbits, and occasionally small deers. It was too cold to go back to the village. They were losing weight which made them feel the cold even more.

 

Jon woke up sweating. He kept having nightmares about the White Walker. He usually didn’t let things affect him like this, but this had left him very shaken.

 

Ygritte was woken up by his heavy breathing. “It's okay.” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

Jon kept breathing heavily and tried to calm down. “Sorry.” Tears started to form in his eyes. “I'm sorry, Ygritte.”

 

She took his face in her hands. “It’s okay,” she whispered.

 

“No, it’s not,” he said through deep breaths. “It keeps getting colder and we’re starving. I know I said I never wanted to leave here, but I don’t want to live like this.” He let the tears fall from his eyes, not worried about seeming weak. “We’re freezing and hungry all the time. And I’m terrified that the White Walkers are going to come any second.”

 

“I know,” she said quietly. “I think it’s time t’ leave.”

 

Jon pushed himself up. “I’m done being scared to go outside anymore.” He stood up and held onto the wall for balance.

 

Ygritte stood up and supported him. “We don’t have a plan yet.”

 

“I know,” he said, his head throbbing.

 

He tried to think of a solution. It was freezing outside. Blizzard conditions almost everyday. They struggled to even make it to the village in this kind of weather. The Wall was at least five times that far.

 

Jon walked over and picked up Longclaw and his bow. “How about we go out hunting today and see how far we can get.” He was wearing two sets of clothing for warmth,. He adjusted his collar so it would keep his neck warm. “Getting back to the Wall would be ideal. Back to Castle Black.”

 

Ygritte had made it quite clear she didn’t want to go there, and the look on her face showed it. She didn’t like the ‘crows’, even though he used to be one and promised he wouldn’t let them touch her.

 

“I know how you feel about the Night’s Watch,” he said, watching her expression. “But if we stay here I’m afraid we’ll die.”

 

Her expression softened. “I know you’re just trying to protect me, Jon Snow,” she said gathering her bow and joining him. “And I trust you.”

 

He leant down and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you,” he whispered. “Ghost, lets go.”

 

Jon was a bit reluctant to leave considering he hadn’t left the cave since the White Walker attack. But Ygritte held tight onto his arm and she made him feel safe. They fought against the bitter wind. They didn’t make it very far. Jon wasn’t expecting to find much, if anything, but a part of him hoped that they would.

 

Ghost caught two rabbits. They searched some more, but couldn’t find anything else. The two rabbits would have to do.

 

They had just started to turn back towards the cave when they heard galloping in the distance. Jon’s stomach dropped. You’d have to be crazy to ride a horse in this kind of weather.

 

_White Walker. Sam said that they ride wight horses._

 

The galloping got closer and closer and through the snow they could make a figure riding on a horse.

 

“Do you think…?” Ygritte started to say, her voice trembling.

 

“Ygritte, go back to the cave with Ghost,” he said through clenched teeth. He was trying to stop his voice from shaking.

 

She grabbed onto his arm tightly and didn’t want to let go. “I can’t live without you.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he said, unconfidently. He didn’t know if he would be this time. He was still shaken up by the last time.

 

Ygritte kissed him softly on the lips. “Please come back,” she whispered.

 

“I will,” he said, loosening her grip. “Go.”

 

Jon watched Ygritte and Ghost head back towards the cave until they were just a faint silhouette through the thick snowfall. He could hear the galloping getting closer. He turned back around and got Longclaw out.

 

The horse and rider got closer and he got ready to attack. His heart was beating very fast and he was shivering from the cold. _Ygritte and Ghost will be safe in the cave,_ he convinced himself. If he died, at least they’d be safe.

 

He could now make out the figure more clearly. It didn’t look like a White Walker. It looked like a man wearing dark clothes. And the horse didn’t look like a wight. He stopped shaking as much. But he was still slightly terrified.

 

It still might have been an enemy so he kept Longclaw out, ready to attack at any moment.

 

The horse and rider slowed down as they got closer to Jon. They stopped a few metres in front of him. It definitely wasn’t a White Walker, which was a relief. He had a hood on, and a scarf covering most of his face. Only his dark eyes were visible. He was staring at Longclaw.

 

“Where did you get that sword?” the man said in a deep voice.

 

Jon started shaking again. “I… it was a gift.”

 

“You got a Valyrian Steel sword as a gift? I think you’re lying,” he said, starting to dismount his horse. “That sword belonged to Jeor Mormont, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch. Did you kill him and steal it?”

 

Jon was stunned by that. _How does this wildling know about Lord Commander Mormont?_ “No, I…” he stuttered, lowering Longclaw.

 

The man landed on the ground and walked towards to Jon. He looked him in the eyes, his expression changing from anger to hopeful. “Jon?” he asked.

 

_That voice. I know that voice._ He remembered back to his first days in the Night’s Watch. His uncle showing him around and taking him up to the top of the Wall. His deep voice giving him advice.

 

“Uncle Benjen?” Jon asked, his voice in shock.

 

The man pulled his hood down and took the scarf off his face, and sure enough it was his Uncle Benjen. “Jon, what are you doing out here?”

 

“We thought you were dead!” Jon replied, giving Benjen a big hug. “The Watch came North of the Wall to search for you.”

 

Benjen looked at him sadly. “I couldn’t return, I’m not entirely alive anymore.” His face looked pale, and his eyes looked different. Almost like a White Walker but not quite.

 

“Did they get to you?” Jon asked, his heart starting to beat faster. “The White Walkers?”

 

He nodded. “They left me for dead, but the Children of the Forest saved me.”

 

“Children of the Forest?” Jon asked, confused.

 

“There is a lot you don’t know,” Benjen said, putting his hand on Jon’s shoulder. “But most importably, what are you doing out here?”

 

“I was sent to spy on the wildlings. The wildlings and I started to climb the Wall, but we didn’t make it.”

 

“We?” he asked.

 

Jon nodded. “My…” he started, thinking of what to call Ygritte. “Friend. We fell and we’ve been living in a cave ever since.” He suddenly noticed how cold it was and started shivering.

 

Benjen noticed and placed his jacket over Jon. “It’s getting colder, I don’t know how you’re going to survive out here.”

 

“We’re struggling. I think we need to head back to Castle Black, but I don’t know how we’d get there in this weather.”

 

“Oh,” Benjen said, suddenly remembering something. “I just dropped your brother off at the Wall.”

 

“My brother?” Jon asked, surprised. “Robb?”

 

He suddenly looked sad. “You don’t know?”

 

“Don’t know what?”

 

“Robb was killed by the Frey’s at the Twins, along with his army and Catelyn. They call it the ‘Red Wedding’.”

 

Jon’s heart sank. He’d been gone for so long, he didn’t know that his own brother had died. _I should have been there to avenge him._ He wondered what else had happened while he’d been gone.

 

“I just dropped Bran off at the Wall,” Benjen continued, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

 

“Bran?” he asked. “What is Bran doing North of the Wall?”

 

“I’ll let him tell you,” he said. “I can take you there.”

 

Jon hopped up onto Benjen’s horse and they went to the cave. The wind was still harsh, but riding was easier than walking.

 

“Ygritte,” Jon yelled trough the opening of the cave. “Ygritte, it’s okay.”

 

She appeared through the opening with and arrow pointed right at him. When she saw that it was him she dropped it and ran into his arms.

 

“I thought…” she said shakily. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” She froze when she saw Benjen behind him.

 

“It’s okay, Ygritte,” he said calmly. “This is my Uncle Benjen. My fathers brother. He was a brother of the Night’s Watch too.”

 

Ygritte backed away warily, staring at his face. “He looks like a White Walker… his face is pale like ‘em…”

 

Jon calmly took her shoulders. “He’s not. We can trust him, I promise. He just dropped my brother Bran off at the Wall. He can take us there.”

 

Jon and Benjen came into the cave. It was warmer than outside, but still a bit chilly. Ghost came running over to Benjen. He remembered him.

 

“Ghost!” Benjen exclaimed, kneeling down to pat him. “Ghost has been with you too?”

 

Jon nodded and turned to Ygritte. “Listen, Ygritte. I know that we wanted to stay here forever, but it’s time for me to go home now. I need to get back to my family.”

 

Ygritte brushed the hair out of his eyes. “I know, Jon Snow,” she said softly. “I love this cave, aye, but I only want t’ be with you. And it doesn’t matter where we go, as long as we’re together.”

 

She pushed him back against the cave wall and kissed him hard. Jon felt a bit embarrassed that his uncle was standing right there. But he decided he didn’t mind. This would be their final kiss in the cave. The cave where everything began.

 

They gathered up all the stuff they needed, mainly clothes and water. They left things they didn’t need so they wouldn’t have to cary as much weight. They all managed to squeeze onto Benjen’s horse and headed South towards the Wall.

 

“Ghost, keep up!” Jon yelled to Ghost. He trailed closely behind them.

 

“Winter is here,” Benjen said, his voice quietened by the wind. “The white ravens were released from the Citadel.”

 

The white ravens, the signal that Winter has arrived. The Stark saying was no longer relevant. He could not longer say ‘Winer is coming’, because that wasn’t true anymore. It had already come.

 

“How do you know?” Jon yelled through the wind. They don’t get ravens North of the Wall.

 

“Bran told me,” he answered.

 

“How does Bran know?” Jon yelled back.

 

He sighed. “I’ll let him explain everything.”

 

Benjen was confidently leading them through the blizzard. But Jon was worried that they would be blown off the horse at any second, and Ygritte was trembling. She was really scared.

 

They made it though the blizzard, and the weather started to calm down the closer they got to the Wall. He could see the weirwood tree in the distance, the Wall close behind it.

 

“Ygritte,” Jon said, shaking her. “We’re almost there.”

 

She nervously opened her eyes and looked out towards the Wall, then looked back and smiled at Jon. “We’re going t’ be okay, Jon Snow.”

 

The could make out some figures leaning against the weirwood tree as they got closer, and Jon’s heart started to beat fast. He was going to be reunited with his brother that he hadn’t seen for years. The brother who fell out a window and was crippled. He hadn’t seen Bran since he was in a coma. He was only a child then.

 

They made it to the weirwood tree. The place where Jon swore an oath to the Night’s Watch. An oath that he had since broken. Bran was leaning against the tree, his hand up against it. There was a girl, around the same age as Bran, kneeled down beside him.

 

Benjen helped Jon and Ygritte off the horse and they walked towards the tree. Bran’s eyes looked like they’d rolled up into the back of his head. Ygritte grabbed onto his arm tightly.

 

“What happened to him?” Jon asked worriedly.

 

The girl turned towards him. “He’s okay. This is normal.”

 

Jon stared at Bran. He was concerned about what was happening to him but he didn’t know what to do. And the girl seemed to know what was going on.

 

Suddenly Bran’s eyes came back and he turned his head and looked Jon straight in the eyes.

 

“Jon,” Bran said. “I saw your mother.”


	8. The Truth

“My mother?” Jon asked.

 

It was an odd first thing to say to him after they hadn’t seen each other for years. It had been a while since he last thought about his mother. His father said he’d tell him about her one day, but he was dead now so that would never happen.

 

“It was you,” Bran said. “The baby had the same eyes as you.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Jon asked, confused.

 

“I’m the Three Eyed Raven now,” Bran explained.

 

“The Three Eyed what?”

 

“It’s hard to explain, but I can see everything. The past, present and even the future.” Bran’s face was emotionless as he talked. It freaked Jon out.

 

“Bran, this is the first time I’ve seen you in years, and the first thing you say to me is that you saw my mother,” Jon said, concerned.

 

“I saw her,” Bran continued, his eyes looking up. “In the tower. Father was there by her side as she bled to death.”

 

Jon’s stomach dropped. A part of him had always hoped that his mother was still alive out there somewhere, and one day he’d meet her.

 

“She kept saying ‘promise me’. And father promised his sister that he would keep that secret.”

 

“His sister?” Jon said, confused. “Aunt Lyanna?”

 

Bran nodded. "Yes, aunt Lyanna is your mother.”

 

“You mean, father and his sister…” Jon said, thinking of Cersei and Jaime Lannister and being disgusted by the thought. “But she was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen. How…?”

 

“No, no. Father is not actually your father,” Bran clarified.

 

“Rhaegar kidnapped and raped aunt Lyanna…” Jon trailed off. Then suddenly, he pieced it all together. “Rhaegar Targaryen is my father,” he whispered.

 

Bran nodded. “Yes. King Robert hated the Targaryen’s. Father lied to keep you safe.”

 

Jon felt weak. He felt like crying. He collapsed to the ground. Ygritte kept hold of him, which made him feel safe.

 

Ned Stark wasn't his father. But he lied and said that he was. He lied to his wife, Catelyn. She hated Jon because he was a constant reminder that her husband had been unfaithful. Ned took that abuse because he promised he’d keep Jon safe. _He risked everything for me._

 

“Do you know what this means, Jon?” Bran said.

 

Jon was trying to process everything. But the whole thing made his head hurt. He was half Stark and half Targaryen. He had the blood of two of the most powerful houses in Westeros.

 

"You have a claim to the Iron Throne,” Bran continued. “You could save us all.”

 

“I don’t want to sit on a stupid throne,” Jon said standing up, suddenly mad. “I’m not a leader. And besides, I swore an oath to the Night’s Watch, saying I’d take no titles or lands.”

 

“An oath you’ve since broken,” Bran said, looking at Ygritte. “In that cave, you broke that oath.”

 

Jon’s cheeks went red. “How do you know about that?”

 

“As I said, I see everything.”

 

 _When did my brother become so creepy?_ This is not the person he expected to see when Benjen told him about Bran. This was not the little boy he grew up with.

 

“You saw us…. in the cave?” Ygritte nervously asked Bran.

 

Bran nodded, not going into more detail on what he saw. He continued throwing facts at them. “Cersei Lannister is the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms now, but she has no claim.”

 

Jon moved closer to Bran. “Cersei? I thought Joffrey was King?”

 

“He’s dead. Tommen and Myrcella are also dead. All of the Baratheon line is dead.”

 

Things had changed since Jon was last there. “Stannis?”

 

“Killed by the Bolton’s.”

 

Jon remembered what Benjen had told him earlier. “Benjen said Robb died at a wedding.”

 

“Yes, that happened three years ago. Robb was stabbed by Roose Bolton.” He got a horrified look on his otherwise emotionless face. “And his pregnant wife was stabbed in the stomach. Mother’s throat was slit.”

 

Jon felt nauseous, but corrected himself. “Three years?” he asked, surprised. “We’ve been living in the cave for three years?” He looked at Ygritte.

 

“It didn’t feel like that long,” Ygritte said looking him in the eyes.

 

“You’ve been living there for three years,” Bran said matter-of-factly, like it was obvious.

 

Jon felt a sense of guilt. He’d been off the grid for so long. He’d missed so much. “What else has changed since I’ve been gone?”

 

“The Bolton’s took Winterfell,” Bran answered immediately. “Sansa was married off to Ramsay Bolton. But she was saved and headed to Castle Black to find you, but of course you weren’t there.”

 

 _Sansa._ He felt a pang of regret. He should have been there to protect his family. But he wasn’t. He should have been there to help protect his home. But he wasn’t. He had selfishly run off with Ygritte.

 

“Arya?” Jon asked. If something that had happened to her, he wouldn’t know how to forgive himself.

 

“She is the one person I can’t see,” Bran replied, his brows furrowed. “I don’t know why.”

 

Jon and Arya aways got on the best out of all the Stark siblings. He hoped with all his heart the she was still okay. Although Bran supposedly knowing everything, but not knowing where she was worried him.

 

“After Sansa escaped, Rickon was killed by Ramsay as punishment,” Bran continued.

 

Rickon, the youngest Stark. Jon felt absolutely horrible. His family had been through so much hell while he’d been living a life free of war and responsibilities in a cave north of the Wall.

 

“Did the wildlings attack Castle Black?” Jon asked. Ygritte lightly punched him in the arm. “Sorry, free folk. Did the free folk attack Castle Black?”

 

“Yes,” Bran answered. “The Castle got a lot of damage, but the Watch won.”

 

Jon tried to take all this information in. Two of his brothers were dead. One sister was married off to their enemies, and the other sister was missing. Winterfell, his home, had been taken.

 

“The army of the dead are coming," Bran said suddenly, his eyes looking up into space.

 

"I killed a white Walker…” Jon started to say, shuddering at the memory.

 

“Yes,” Bran interrupted him. "I saw that. Valyrian Steel kills them. As does dragonglass.”

 

Jon vaguely remembered Sam mentioning dragonglass once. “How do you know they're coming?”

 

“They came after us,” the girl said. "Hodor... didn't make it. He held the door…” she trailed off.

 

Hodor. He'd been in Winterfell, loyal to the Starks, for as long as Jon could remember. He'd been there through everything. He was simple minded and kind hearted. There was not a bad bone in his body. Even though Jon didn't know Hodor well, he was saddened by that news.

 

Bran's emotionless eyes had a tinge of sadness when Hodor was mentioned. “The Night’s King touched me,” Bran continued. “We need to go south of the Wall, but when we do they will be able to come through. We don’t have much time. Winter is here.”

 

Benjen spoke up. "I best be going.” He started to mount back onto his horse.

 

Jon turned to Benjen. “Did you know? About my parents?”

 

Benjen nodded. "Yes, I knew. Ned made me promise to keep it a secret. He did everything he could to protect you, Jon. You know Robert would have killed you if he knew the truth.”

 

Jon looked down sadly.

 

“Meera's father," he gestured to the girl. “Howland Reed. He is the only person alive who was there that night you were born in the Tower of Joy. Find him, and he can confirm it’s true.”

 

“Thank you for saving Ygritte and I.” Jon gave Benjen a big hug. His uncle’s body felt cold.

 

“Good luck,” Benjen said when they pulled apart. “I know you’ll do the right thing, Jon. Ned believed in you.” He mounted his horse and rode off.

 

Jon thought about his father. Well, the person he thought was his father. He had risked everything for him. He let his wife hate him for thinking he cheated on her. All for him. All to protect him. He felt a need to honour him. He needed to make him proud.

 

“We don't have much time, Jon,” Bran said. "You need to be crowned King and unite the Seven Kingdoms and lead us against the army of the dead.”

 

Jon didn’t know how to answer. He’d given up everything, all titles and responsibilities, to be with Ygritte and live in freedom. Being with Ygritte, and the free folk, had made him really believe that crowns and titles don’t mean anything. People follow the person, not because they’re wearing a crown. But now he was being told that he needed to become a leader, a King. He didn’t know if he wanted that.

 

Ygritte noticed his reaction to that news and spoke up. “Jon Snow doesn’t need no crown to lead people.”

 

Bran mechanically turned and looked at her. “Sorry to steal your catchphrase, but you know nothing, Ygritte,” he said calmly. “The people of Westeros won’t follow a bastard with no titles. He _does_ need to become King to lead them.”

 

Ygritte was taken aback by Bran knowing about their special thing. No one else knew about their inside joke. She silently stood there, too afraid to say anything else.

 

“We are going to go back through the Wall to Castle Black, and then we’ll head to King’s Landing to dethrone Cersei,” Bran announced confidently, and turned to Jon. “You can save us Jon. You can save us all.”

 

“I…” he chocked out, not sure what to say. All he wanted was to go back to the cave with Ygritte. He wanted to be free.

 

“You can’t go back to the cave,” Bran said, sensing his thoughts. “You’ll freeze and starve. You have to come with us. You can make things right.”

 

Jon grew up as a bastard. He never had anything to inherent. No titles or lands. Nothing. He joined the Night’s Watch because there it doesn’t matter what you are. Everyone is equal, no matter what their background is. There is a sense of honour there. He’d never cared about royalty and bending the knee to people. And especially since meeting Ygritte, it had completely changed his perception of that. He didn’t care who was highborn or lowborn, who’s a bastard or true born or which family is more powerful. In the big picture, none of that matters.

 

But it turns out that he has a claim to the throne. Something he never wanted. And, as a bastard, something her never thought he could be.


	9. The Watch

Jon was still trying to process everything and Ygritte was just standing there still, not sure what to make of everything. They were both cold and hungry, and all this information was to much for them to handle.

 

Meera noticed them. “We have some food.” She opened up her bag and handed a few packets of food to them. “It’s not much but we’re almost at the Wall and we should be able to get some food there.”

 

Jon and Ygritte took them and greedily started eating the dry biscuits, collapsing against the tree.

 

“Thank you,” Jon croaked, his mouth dry from the food.

 

Meera handed them some water which helped soothe their throats.

 

Bran had placed his hand against the tree again, and his eyes had rolled back into his head.

 

Ygritte warily watched him. “Is everything he said true?” she asked Meera.

 

“Yes.” Meera nodded. “He can see everything.”

 

Ygritte side eyed Jon, not quite believing it all. It was crazy. Jon’s brother was the ’Three Eyed Raven’, which just sounded ridiculous. How could someone know everything? How is that even possible? But Jon used to think the White Walkers were just a myth, until he had seen one with his own eyes. So maybe his brother being this encyclopedia wasn’t so crazy after all.

 

“This is not the Bran I remember,” Jon whispered to Ygritte.

 

“Aye,” she whispered back. “You’re probably not the Jon he expected either. With his free folk clothes and free folk lover.” She smiled, food stuck in her teeth.

 

“Actually,” he said. “He said he sees everything so I’m probably exactly the person he expected.”

 

Once Bran had finished having his vision, they started to make their way to the Wall. Meera had been dragging Bran by herself ever since they lost Hodor. Benjen had helped out a little, but she was exhausted. Jon offered to drag him. Ygritte helped out too. Meera was relieved to finally get a break.

 

The gate was coming into view. Jon looked up, and could see specks of black on the top of the Wall. The Watch could seen them coming.

 

As they got closer, the gates started to go up and some people all dressed in black came through to meet them. He recognised a couple of the men. Alliser Thorne and Dolorous Edd.

 

“Jon?” Edd said, squinting at him.

 

It had been years since Jon left the Watch. He looked very different to the last time he saw them. And he was wearing wildling clothes, and he’d lost quite a bit of weight due to not being able to find much food.

 

“Oh, would you look at that,” Alliser Thorne said as he got closer to Jon. “Lord Snow has returned.”

 

“Ser Alliser, nice to see you,” Jon replied, not letting his condescending tone affect him.

 

“We thought you were dead,” Edd said, coming and giving Jon a quick hug.

 

“Things have changed since you left,” Alliser said. He eyed Ygritte. “And you have a wildling lover too, just like Ser Piggy.”

 

Ygritte tensed. Jon could tell she wanted to attack him for what he said about her. But Jon held her back.

 

 _Sam is still alive._ He was relieved to know that. He always protected Sam. No one would touch him when he, and Ghost, were around. But since he’d been gone, he’d worried about how Sam would survive.

 

“Where is the Lord Commander?” Jon asked.

 

Alliser gave a laugh. “I’m the Lord Commander, Lord Snow. Mormont died years ago.” He gestured towards Longclaw. “I see you still have his sword.”

 

Jon protectively moved his hands to Longclaw, worried he might try to take it from him.

 

“I hear you killed Qhorin Halfhand,” Alliser said scornfully. “Not only have you killed a brother of the Night’s Watch, but you lay with a woman. A wildling woman.”

 

“I know I broke my vows. I’m not asking to be let back into the Watch,” Jon said, keeping his voice calm. “We just need to get south of the Wall.”

 

Alliser looked around at the other brothers, and they all laugh. “You’re only relieved from your vows once you die. The punishment for breaking them is death.” He slowly gets his sword out.

 

“The White Walkers are coming,” Bran said suddenly. “The army of the dead are coming. If you kill Jon, they will kill you.”

 

“And who is this?” Alliser said, stabbing his sword into the ground.

“My brother,” Jon replied, his hand not leaving Longlaw. “Now will you please let us pass. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Alliser moved closer to Jon. He could feel his breath on his face. “And why should I let you pass?”

 

Ghost moved next to Jon and bared his teeth at Alliser. He didn’t seem too phased by the direwolf. Ghost let out a low grumbling growl, which made him back off Jon a little.

 

“We need to get to King's Landing,” Bran said, his eyes rolling back into his head. “We don’t have much time.”

 

“C’mon, Lord Commander,” Edd spoke up. “He’s one of us. We can’t leave them out here in the cold.”

 

Alliser stared into Jon’s eyes, making him uncomfortable. Jon stayed still, worried that he could attack at any minute. But he backed away and put his sword away.

 

“Fine,” Alliser said, turning back towards the tunnel. “Ser Piggy will be happy to see you’re alive.”

 

Edd came over and helped Jon drag Bran through the tunnel.

 

“Thank you,” Jon said to him.

 

Edd gave him a small smile. “I’m glad you’re alive.”

 

Jon and Edd dragged Bran, while Ghost, Ygritte and Meera followed closely behind. The tunnel was warm. So much warmer than the freezing cold they’d been used to.

 

Once they got through the tunnels and into the courtyard of Castle Black, Jon looked around. There was quite a lot of damage.

 

Edd noticed Jon. “The wildlings attacked us from both sides. The castle took a lot of damage.”

 

Jon felt bad. He was with the wildlings who were going to attack from the inside. He was supposed to warn the Watch. But instead he selfishly ran off. He blamed himself.

 

“We lost a lot of men,” Edd continued. “Grenn and Pyp didn’t make it.”

 

That news saddened him. They were the first friends he made when he joined the Watch. _If I’d warned them, they might still be alive._

 

“I’ll take you to Sam,” Edd said, leading the way.

 

Ygritte was looking up in wonder. “I’ve never seen a real castle before.”

 

Jon smiled at her. Her eyes had lit up like he’d never seen them before. She’d never been south of the Wall before. All she knew was beyond; snow and tents and caves. She had never seen architecture like this before.

 

“Wait until you see Winterfell,” Jon said. “You won’t believe your eyes.”

 

She smiled and took his hand. “I can’t wait t’ see your home.”

 

“You’re planning to take Winterfell back?” Edd asked.

 

“Yes,” Jon immediately replied without thinking. That wasn’t the reason he came back south of the Wall. But it was something he wanted to do. Winterfell belonged to the Stark’s. The Bolton’s had no right to take it from them.

 

“But we have other priorities first,” Bran said.

 

Jon sighed. “Yes, we have other things to do first. But we’ll get Winterfell back eventually.”

 

“Oh Jon, I almost forgot,” Edd said. “You sister has been coming here everyday, waiting for you to return.”

 

Jon remembered that Bran mentioned something about Sansa escaping from the Bolton’s. “Sansa?”

 

“The red head, yea,” Edd replied.

 

Jon had just been reunited with Bran, and was soon going to be reunited with Sansa. They just needed to find Arya and then all the Stark’s would be together again.

 

They stopped at a door and Edd left them while he went inside.

 

“Are you sure it’s really him?” Jon faintly heard someone say. A voice that was unmistakably Sam’s.

 

Sam appeared at the doorway and launched at Jon, giving him a big hug. “Jon!”

 

“Hello Sam,” Jon said, giving him a pat on the back.

 

Sam pulled away from him and looked at the rest of his company.

 

“You found your brother!” he exclaimed. “We helped them get North of the Wall.”

 

“Yes,” Bran said mechanically. “Thank you for that.”

 

“Thank you,” Meera said too.

 

Ghost pushed past Jon and headed straight to Sam, rubbing up against his leg.

 

“Ghost! It’s good to see you boy,” he said, giving him a scratch on the ears. “Well, come in,” he said, leading them inside. “It’s freezing out here.”

 

“Not as freezing as where we were.” Jon gave a laugh.

 

They got inside and instantly felt relieved by the warmth. Ygritte headed straight towards the fire, warming her freezing hands. Jon joined her, and Ghost lay down on the rug next to him.

 

“I’ll go check on Ser Alliser and make sure he’s not planning to murder you,” Edd said, half jokingly. He closed the door behind him, leaving the cold out with him.

 

Sam went to another room and came back with a girl. A wildling girl, holding a baby. Jon recognised her from Craster’s. She was one of his daughters. He remembered Sam begging to take her with them back to Castle Black because she was pregnant. She looked nervous standing there.

 

“Jon you remember Gilly?” Sam said. “From Craster’s?”

 

“Yes,” Jon said smiling at her. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“And this is Little Sam,” Sam said, picking up the baby. His big eyes staring into Jon’s.

 

“This is Ygritte,” Jon said, as Ygritte nervously looked over at them.

 

“Nice to meet you, Ygritte,” Sam said, awkwardly shaking her hand. “I see we both fell in love with a wildling.” He nervously giggled.

 

“Free folk,” Ygritte snapped.

 

Sam was taken aback by her tone. “Yes right.” He looked at Gilly. “Free folk. We both fell in love with free folk women.” He was being typical Sam and didn’t know what to do or say, so he started talking fast. “Come sit. Are you hungry? Would you like some food?”

 

“Yes actually,” Jon said, taking a seat. “We’re starving.”

 

“So,” Sam said, as he got some food out for them. “Are you coming back to the Watch?”

 

“No,” Jon said, stuffing this mouth greedily full of food.

 

“If you’re worried about them not letting Ygritte stay, you don’t need to worry. Maester Aemon let Gilly stay.” He spoke fast and didn’t take many breaths. “Unfortunately he died of old age, but I’ve made it clear that Gilly is allowed to stay. I’ve stood my ground. I’ll make sure that Ygritte is allowed to stay too.”

 

“Sam,” Jon said, interrupting him. “I broke my vows. They won’t want me to come back.”

 

“You were one of our best swordsmen, of course they’ll let you back. If you’d been here when the wildlings attacked we surely wouldn’t haven taken so much damage.”

 

“Sam, I’m not coming back,” Jon said slowly. “We have to go to King's Landing.”

 

“King's Landing,” Sam said, his voice shaking slightly. “Wh.. wh… why would you go to King's Landing?”

 

Bran made a noise form the other side of the room and they all turned to face him.

 

“Because Jon is going to become King,” he said.


	10. The Plan

“B… bu… but you’re a bastard,” Sam stuttered, sinking down on a chair. “And you’re not a Baratheon. You don’t have a claim.”

 

“Neither does Cersei,” Jon pointed out. “And no, I’m not a Baratheon. I’m apparently a Targaryen.”

 

“A Targaryen?” Sam said, his eyes wide. “How do you know?”

 

Jon nodded towards Bran. “Bran is the Three Eyed Raven. He saw me as a baby. He says I’m the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark.”

 

Sam cocked his head, trying to understand. “So, Ned Stark is not your father?”

 

He shook his head. “According to Bran, no.”

 

“B… b… but,” Sam stuttered. “Rhaegar kidnapped Lyanna, and raped her and locked her in a tower. That’s what started Robert’s Rebellion.”

 

Sam loved books. He loved to read and he loved history. Of course he would know all about the Targaryen’s.

 

“And,” Jon started, taking a deep breath. “If Bran is to believed, I am their child.”

 

“Which means as the son of the Prince, you have a claim to the throne,” Sam pieced together. His eyes were wide.

 

“Yes,” Jon confirmed. “Bran thinks I need to become King of the Seven Kingdoms and unite everyone in the fight against the White Walkers and army of the dead.”

 

“Sam killed a White Walker,” Gilly said quietly.

 

Jon grinned at him, surprised. “Really?”

 

Sam nodded, a smile on his face. “It’s true. I killed one using dragonglass.”

 

Jon was impressed. “I killed one too. Valyrian steel can kill them.”

 

“Valyrian steel?” Sam said, thinking. “I did not know that.”

 

“They call him ‘Sam the Slayer’,” Gilly said, as she was feeding her baby.

 

Sam blushed. “Well, not everyone does,” he said, brushing it off. But he had a slight smile on his face. It was obvious he enjoyed it. He felt a sense of honour in what he did, but he didn’t want to seem self-centred.

 

Jon smiled at him. Gilly was in awe of him. It made him happy to see him happy. He’d done fine without him. He survived on his own. Not only that, but he’d managed to kill a White Walker, get a girl, and convince the Watch to let her and her baby stay. All by himself. Jon was proud of him.

 

“Stannis told me there is a mountain of dragonglass underneath Dragonstone,” Sam said. “That would be very helpful.”

 

“Yes, it would,” Jon agreed, and turned to Bran. “After we’ve taken the crown, we should go to Dragonstone.”

 

“Yes,” Bran said absentmindedly.

 

Sam was tapping his fingers on the table, thinking. “I just had a thought,” he said, his eyebrows furrowed. “Rhaegar Targaryen was married to Elia Martell right? Not your mother. Making you still a bastard.”

 

That was true. In all honestly, Jon didn’t want to be king. Even if he did have a claim, he didn’t want to take it. He didn’t want to go to King's Landing. Now that he was back south of the Wall, all he wanted was to get his home, WInterfell, back and live in peace with Ygritte.

 

“That’s true,” Jon said, partly relieved. “Bran, I’m still a bastard. I have no claim to the throne.”

 

“They were married,” Bran replied. “Why else would the best swordsmen of the Kingsguard be guarding the Tower of Joy and not fighting alongside their Prince?” He paused. “If they were guarding the future King.”

 

Jon knew the story of the Tower of Joy. His father, well the man he thought was his father, Ned Stark, had told him a thousand times. At the end of Roberts Rebellion, he and Howland Reed beat Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Jon had always thought it was odd that that Arthur Dayne, of all people, was not fighting in the war. So maybe Bran was right.

 

“We don’t have proof,” Jon pointed out. “No one is going to accept my claim.”

 

Bran ignored him, his eyes closed. He was most likely exhausted from all the visions he had seen. But he wasn’t being very helpful. He was being very vague.

 

“The Citadel has a record of every marriage,” Sam said, his voice optimistic. “I could go there and search for it.” The more he talked, the higher pitched his voice became. “And I could train to become a Maester. The Watch needs a new Maester since Maester Aemon died. And it’s what I’ve always wanted to be.” He suddenly looked sad. “I was never meant to be this. I’m not a fighter.”

 

Jon smiled at his friend. The only real friend he ever had at Castle Black. The only person he could always rely on. He was right, he was never meant to be a brother of the Night’s Watch. He was smart, and loved to learn. The Citadel was the perfect place for him.

 

Sam gave them some clothes to wear. Ones that looked more appropriate for south of the Wall so they didn’t look like wildlings anymore. Jon was wearing exactly what he used to wear as a brother of Night’s Watch. That same familiar armour and furs. It took him back and made him sad for all that he’d missed out on while he was gone.

 

Ygritte had been given some of Gilly’s clothes. She was hesitant to change into them, as she’d only ever known the fibres that the wildlings wear.

 

“I’ve never worn southerner’s clothing before,” she said. “Can’t I just stay in my free folk clothing?”

 

“We need you to fit in,” Jon said, smoothing some creases on her clothes. “It’s to protect you.”

 

She gave in and changed into the clothes. She complained that they were too light, and wouldn’t protect her from the weather. But Jon told her that the weather down here wasn’t as harsh as she was used to north of the Wall. She looked different. Not a bad different, just unlike how Jon had ever seen her before. It was like he was seeing her in a whole new light. And he felt like he fell in love love with her even more.

 

Jon kissed her and it felt good to not have all their thick furs getting in the way.

 

They all discussed what their plan would be. Bran kept implanting into their minds that they didn’t have much time and needed to work fast. They had to leave the next morning. Sam and Gilly, and Little Sam, would head to Oldtown to the Citadel. And Jon, Ygritte, Bran and Meera would head down the Kingsroad to King's Landing.

 

They’d been discussing their plan and had a good idea of what they were doing. Bran wasn’t being very helpful, but he seemed to think their plan would work. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Dolorous Edd popped in.

 

“Jon,” Edd said. “Your sister is here.”

 

 _Sansa._ Jon jumped up and headed out the door and looked down and he saw her. That familiar red hair. He hadn’t seen her since she was a child. Now she looked like a woman. Growing up together, they had never really gotten along. But she was still his sister and he loved her. It felt surreal to see her. He slowly walked towards her and she ran into his arms.

 

He’d only heard stories of what she’d been through. He couldn’t even imagine the scars it had left on her. He didn’t want to let go. There was something different about being reunited with Sansa as there was with Bran. Sansa still seemed like a Stark. Bran didn't. Bran barely seemed human anymore.

 

They eventually pulled apart, and Jon found that he was crying. “Sansa,” he whispered to her.

 

“Jon,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “I’ve been coming here every day. They said you were dead, but I never stopped believing that you’d come back.” She wrapped her arms around him again.

 

He took her up to Sam’s quarters, and sat her by the fire. Her hair was full of snow and her face looked pale. She was with a very tall woman and a short young man.

 

“I’m Brienne of Tarth,” the woman said. She looked like a very tough woman. “And this is Podrick.”

 

Jon thanked them for keeping Sansa safe. With all the excitement of being reunited with her, he forgot to tell her about Bran.

 

Sansa noticed him sitting there, her face in shock.

 

“Hello Sansa," "Bran said.

 

Sansa ran over and hugged him. He didn't hug her back. When she puled away, her face was full of disappointment. Bran was emotionless towards her.

 

“He’s not, exactly, the same,” Jon said sadly.

 

Sansa looked sadly back at him, and embraced him in another hug.

 

They got them some hot drinks and let them warm up in front of the fire.

 

“Have you heard anything about Arya?” Jon asked hopefully.

 

Sansa shook her head.

 

“I saw her,” Brienne of Tarth spoke up. “Years ago. She didn’t want to come with me.”

 

That gave Jon some hope. No one had heard from her since Ned had been beheaded. He feared that she’d died in that chaos. “Did she look okay?”

 

Brienne nodded. “She sure is feisty. I’m sure she can take care of herself.”

 

Jon introduced them to Ygritte. He realised that she and Sansa had the same red coloured hair. Ygritte stayed quiet, but he could tell she was happy to meet his sister.

 

They filled them in on their plan of heading to King's Landing and Jon taking the throne.

 

“But how do you plan to dethrone Cersei?” Sansa asked. She was a prisoner in King’s Landing for years. She knew Cersei better than the rest of them.

 

“We hadn't thought that far,” Jon admitted.

 

“She’ll kill anyone who gets in her way. Look at what happened to our father,” she said, her voice strained. “She won’t just give up her crown because you have a claim.”

 

She had a good point. The Lannister’s were ruthless. They would kill anyone who gets in their way. They killed Ned Stark, because they claimed he was a traitor. He wasn’t, but he was getting close to revealing a secret of theirs, so they needed to get rid of him.

 

They decided that they’d figure it out once they got on their way. They had a long journey ahead of them. It took over a month to get to King's Landing from the Wall. They would surely think of something on their journey.

 

Jon made sure Sansa was comfortable, and ready for their long adventure tomorrow. She was strong. All the horrible things she’d gone through had made her stronger. She was a survivor. She didn’t want to talk about all the things that had happened, and Jon didn’t want to push her. They’d have time for that later.

 

Jon and Ygritte got their own room for the night. It felt good to have a proper bed to sleep on. Ygritte had never felt such luxuries, and she complained that the bed was uncomfortable.

 

“Are you okay with all of this?” he asked her, as they were lying in bed ready to sleep.

 

“Aye,” she replied, snuggling up next to him. “I’m fine as long as I’m with you.”

 

Jon smiled at her. He did feel bad about dragging her along with him. With Bran’s crazy visions and claims about his parentage. She never signed up for any of this. Neither had he. All they wanted was to be together, with no responsibilities. Yet here they were.

 

“Once this is all over,” Ygritte said, as she was playing with Jon's hair. “We’ll go to Winterfell and live in castle that touches the clouds!”

 

Jon looked at her. She was smiling up at the ceiling, imagining what Winterfell looked like. What their life could be like there. He wanted to give that to her. He wanted nothing more than to bring her home to Winterfell with him.

 

And perhaps, one day, he would.


	11. The Journey

The next morning they left at first light. They said their goodbyes to Sam, Gilly and Little Sam as they went their seperate ways.

 

Sansa, Brienne and Podrick had brought some horses with them, and Edd had given them two more horses for their journey. Meera would ride one, with Bran on the back. Jon helped him up. He hoped that he wouldn’t have a vision and fall off. He needed to stay awake.

 

Jon and Ygritte took the other. Horses are very rare north of the Wall, so Ygritte had never ridden one before. She sat behind Jon and wrapped her arms around him. Ghost was going to follow them closely behind.

 

“Good luck,” Edd said, shaking Jon’s hand.

 

“You too,” Jon said.

 

Jon looked over across the courtyard and something red caught his eye. For a minute he thought it was Ygritte, but she was right behind him. He blinked a few times, and a saw that it was a woman wearing red, with dark red hair. She was staring at him. It made him uncomfortable.

 

“Who is that?” Jon asked Edd.

 

He looked over to where Jon was staring. “Oh, that’s Lady Melisandre. She came with Stannis,” he said. “I’m not sure why she’s still here.”

 

Jon didn't like the look of her. He looked away and tried to ignore that strange feeling.

 

Alliser Thorne came out to say farewell. “So I hear you’re going to claim the Iron Throne, Lord Snow,” he said, laughing. “Good luck with that.” His voice had a sarcastic tone.

 

“Farewell, Ser Alliser,” Jon said. “Don’t let Castle Black go to ruins anymore than it already has.”

 

They all left out the front gates, and made their way along the Kingsroad. Jon looked back to see the gates close. When he pledged his life to the Night’s Watch, he never thought he’d leave. He never thought he’d travel the Kingsroad every again. He thought he’d spend the rest of his life at the Wall, and beyond.

 

This was actually happening. They were actually going to do this. He suddenly felt very anxious, not sure if he wanted to go through with any of this. But he had time to figure everything out and come to terms with who he needed to become.

 

They travelled quite slowly. In the North it was always quite cold and snow was common, but this was colder than Jon remembered it ever being growing up in Winterfell. They found inns to stay at or places to camp out every night. Jon would tell Ghost to go off exploring when they got to towns. He didn’t want to risk him being seen by the common people.

 

They were tempted to deviate off the Kingsroad when they got near Winterfell, to avoid Bolton soldiers. To avoid their enemies. Jon was especially worried about Sansa. He assumed Ramsay had soldiers out searching for her. But they decided against that. Taking a detour would lose them a few more days.

 

The Kingsroad doesn’t go right near the castle, but it comes close. Sansa kept her hood up and didn't make eye contact with anyone when they rode through the town.

 

They could see Winterfell in the distance, and Ygritte was impressed. She’d never seen anything like it before. There was early morning fog covering the top of the castle.

 

“It really does touch the clouds,” Ygritte said into Jon’s ear as they rode.

 

Jon couldn’t help but smile at her. He felt an odd sense of nostalgia. He was so close to Winterfell, his home. The place where he grew up. He could see it, but it was just out of reach. And he couldn’t go back because it didn’t belong to his family anymore. He felt angry. He wanted to get it back. He needed to get it back.

 

They kept riding through the night until Winterfell was out of sight and there was no danger of running into Bolton soldier. She stopped at an inn near Moat Cailin. They spent almost a day recovering. Catching up on sleep and replenishing their energy. They still had a long way to go.

 

"I saw Arya," Bran said when they had stopped. "At the Crossroads."

 

"You saw her?" Jon asked. He was still skeptical of Bran's visions.

 

"She is heading to King’s Landing,” he said.

 

That gave Jon some more incentive to head there. If Bran was right, he'd be reunited with Arya. The hardest part for him about leaving Winterfell all those years ago was leaving Arya.

 

They spent most of journey in silence, but Ygritte would chat to Jon to help keep him awake and aware. She told him stories. About her childhood, or myths and legends of the free folk. And she would sometimes sing him songs. Her favourite song was one about a giants. She’d sang it to him a few times back in the cave, and it always made her cry. Jon didn’t completely understand. The song was about the last giants, but Jon thought there were many left.

 

She even finished writing her song about Jon. He was reluctant to accept that he was a hero for killing a White Walker. He still didn’t think he was. But he let Ygritte sing it to him. He liked hearing her sing. She had a beautiful voice.

 

The further south they got, the warmer it became. The wind was still a bit chilly, but it wasn’t snowing anymore.

 

The stopped at the Inn at the Crossroads. They had travelled very far, and needed a well deserved break.

 

They went into the Inn and got some food and drinks. They were starving. There was this boy who served them the most delicious pies.

 

“You’re that lady knight who was looking for the Stark sisters,” the boy said to Brienne. He dragged a chair over and sat at their table, looking at them with his big eyes.

 

Brienne looked at him. “Yes, I remember you. You gave us bread shaped like a direwolf.”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” the boy said. “I’m Hot Pie.” He looked over at Sansa. “You’re Arya’s sister.”

 

Sansa looked up at him, surprised to hear her sisters name. “You’ve seen Arya?”

 

“Yes,” Hot Pie replied. “We met years ago when we were heading to the Watch together. She was dressed as a boy, going by the name Arry. But I seen her again, only a week ago. She said she was heading to King’s Landing.”

 

Bran’s vision was right. He did see her heading to King’s Landing. Jon’s got butterflies in his stomach at the thought of being reunited with her.

 

“Did she say why she was going to King’s Landing?” Jon asked the boy.

 

“No,” he said. “Well, she did say something about a list…”

 

“A list?” Sansa asked, questionably.

 

“I dunno,” Hot Pie said, standing up suddenly. “Would you like anything else?”

 

“Another pie,” Ygritte said, gravy running down her chin.

 

“Sure,” he said. “I like your Northern accent. You must be from way up north. I never heard an accent like yours before.”

 

They ate until they were so full that they couldn’t fit anything more in. They had barely eaten the last few days, so they were in need of a feast anyway.

 

They sat outside next to the river and just relaxed and took in the view. Ygritte had never experienced weather this warm before.

 

“I like it south o’ the Wall, Jon Snow,” Ygritte said, resting her head on his shoulder. She was smiling. Her red hair was shining in the sun.

 

Sansa looked uncomfortable. “This is where everything went to shit,” she said, her eyes narrowed. “It was here that Arya’s direwolf attacked Joffrey, and Lady died.” She looked down sadly.

 

There was so much that had happened since Jon had joined the Watch. He remembered that his father left for King’s Landing with Arya and Sansa the day before he left for the Wall. He remembered saying goodbye to Bran while he was still in a coma.

 

It was peaceful at the Crossroads. Jon almost didn’t want to leave. The weather was perfect. The people were nice. They didn’t come across anyone who looked dangerous. They didn’t feel like they were in danger. They spent the night in the Inn. The beds were comfortable and they all slept soundly.

 

But they had to get up the next day and continue their journey all the way to King’s Landing.


	12. The Assassin

From the Crossroads, it only took just over a week to arrive on the outskirts of King’s Landing. There were lots of common people around, and quite a few Lannister guards. They left their horses outside of the city in the trees and Jon told Ghost to go off and explore. He knew that the minute anyone saw a direwolf, they'd have guards out searching for any Starks.

 

The walked into the city on foot. Sansa kept her hood up and tried to stay hidden. Cersei was still out searching for her. She still believed that Sansa was involved in the killing of Joffrey.

 

It was warm, almost hot. Ygritte was struggling a bit with the weather. Jon notice her sweating. She’d been in the cold all her life so this was a shock to her body. She was a bit nervous too. She’d never seen a city like this before. Jon had never been to King’s Landing either. He’d been to other cities, but the capital was unlike any city he’d ever been to.

 

They walked through the crowded streets. There were people begging for money and food everywhere they looked. Jon felt bad. The highborn live in castles with an abundance of food and money, but most of the common people live in poverty. It wasn’t fair.

 

 _Maybe I can change this_ , he thought to himself. Maybe being King meant things could change. Maybe he could make life better for everyone, no matter where they are from.

 

They found a small tavern and decided to stay in there. It was very crowded so there wasn’t much chance of people singling them out. Although they were getting a few weird stares because of their clothing. Jon was dressed like a brother of the Night’s Watch, and Meera and Bran were wearing wildling clothing. But in the city everyone seemed to dress differently. There was not one way that was acceptable to dress, so hopefully they weren’t too out of the ordinary.

 

They still hadn’t come up with a solid plan of attack yet. They’d only gotten as far as arriving in King’s Landing.

 

“How about I just go up to the gates and see if there’s any way to get in?” Jon said, talking over the chatter of the crowded tavern. He stood up, but Ygritte pulled him back.

 

“I’m coming with you,” she said, standing up next to him.

 

“No, it’s too dangerous,” he said. “I should go alone.”

 

Ygritte looked sad. “No.”

 

He brushed his fingers through her hair. “You’ll be fine with the others. I’ll be back before you know it.” He leant down and kissed her. He felt her relax and loosen her grip on him.

 

She smiled at him and sat back down at the table with the others. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

He left the tavern and walked along the streets. He could see the Red Keep in the distance. That is where he needed to get to. That is where the throne room is. Maybe he’d have to kill Cersei himself.

 

He kept his hand on Longclaw as he walked along, in case anyone tried to attack him. He made it to a huge gate that was open, but it was guarded by two Lannister guards. There was no chance he could kill them without making a scene.

 

He walked up to the guards and as expected, they stopped him.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” one of them asked.

 

He may as well tell the truth. “I need to see the Queen.”

 

The guards laughed. “Not a chance.”

 

Jon just stood there, not sure what to do. Not sure what else he could do. “I’m on urgent business from the Night’s Watch.”

 

The looked him up and down, acknowledging that he was wearing the black clothing of the Watch. “We didn’t receive no raven saying to expect you.”

 

Jon kept standing there, trying to think of what else he could do. There was no way that he’d get Ygritte and the others trough the gates too. He didn’t know what to do.

 

Then a man came walking over towards them. Jon recognised him as Jaime Lannister, the twin brother of Cersei.

 

“Jon Snow,” he said when he reached them. “Ned Stark’s bastard.”

 

“Jaime Lannister,” Jon said, nodding at him. He was worried that he knew why he was here.

 

“It’s okay, you can let him through,” Jaime said to the guards, pushing them aside with his golden hand.

 

Jon was surprised, but still wary. He’d only met Jaime once, when he came to Winterfell. Right before he joined the Watch. Jon slowly walked past the guards and joined Jaime, and they walked together.

 

“So, what brings you to King’s Landing?” Jaime said, turning to look at him. There was something about his eyes. Something that didn’t look right.

 

“Just…” he said, trying to think of a lie. “Night’s Watch business.”

 

“Ah,” Jaime replied, and grabbed his arm and led him down an alleyway.

 

Jon tightened his grip on Longclaw, scared that he’d be forced to use it.

 

Jaime led him through a small door, and into a small dark room. He looked and made sure that no one saw them enter.

 

Jon got Longclaw out and aimed it at Jaime. “Does Cersei know I’m here? Did she send you to kill me?” he said sternly.

 

Suddenly Jaime’s expression changed. It completely changed. It didn’t even look like him much anymore. He had a familiar look on his face, but Jon couldn't figure out where he’d seen it before.

 

“No,” Jaime said, his voice a lot softer than before.

 

Then suddenly, he seemed to pull his face off and shrink a few feet. His golden hand dropped to the ground with a clank.

 

He now had dark hair, and he wasn’t a man anymore. He was now a young girl. She looked up at him, her eyes piercing into his. Those familiar eyes that he knew so well. Those eyes he longed to see again.

 

“Arya,” he whispered, his voice in shock. How could Arya be here? How was she Jaime? Jon thought he was going crazy. Longclaw clattered to the ground.

 

Arya jumped up onto him and wrapped her arms and legs around him, the way she used to when she was younger. But she was no longer a child. Jon stumbled at the weight of her.

 

He had so many questions and didn’t know where to start. “How?” he started.

 

“I’ve missed you, Jon,” Arya said softly. She jumped down off him and looked up into his eyes.

 

Jon didn't know what to do other than just stare at her smiling up at him.

 

Arya looked down at the golden hand and face on the ground. “It’s complicated,” she said, shrugging. “I’m a Faceless Man now.”

 

Jon had heard of the Faceless Men, but didn’t know much about them. All he knew is they are assassins and can change faces using magic.

 

“How?” he managed to say. “Where have you been? No one has heard from you for years.”

 

Arya looked down nervously. “It’s a long story,” she said. “What are you doing here?”

 

Jon suddenly remembered why he was here. He was in so much shock at being reunited with his sister that he’d almost forgotten. “Right, we’re here, because according to Bran, I have a claim to the throne.”

 

Arya looked like she was going to cry again. “Bran’s here?”

 

Jon nodded, a faint smile on her face. “And Sansa too.”

 

“Sansa,” she whispered. “All the Stark’s are here?” Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

 

“Yes,” he said, a smile plastered on his face. They were all here. He gave her another hug. “We’re all here, along with some others.”

 

“Wait,” she said, pulling away from him. “You have a claim to the throne? But you’re a bastard.”

 

“According to Bran, because he apparently knows everything now, I’m the son of aunt Lyanna, and Rhaegar Targaryen.”

 

“You’re a Targaryen?” she said quietly. “You’re not really my brother?”

 

“Hey,” he said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “I’ll always be your brother.” He noticed her sword, and smiled. “You still have Needle.”

 

Arya smiled up at him. “Of course I do.” She got Needle out and grinned at him. “Stick it with the pointy end.” She pretended to launch at him.

 

Jon couldn’t help but grin at her. That’s what he told her before he left. But they didn’t have time for reunions at this moment. He was on a mission.

 

“We don’t really have a plan,” he admitted. “It’s a long story, but I don’t know how I’m supposed to make my claim.”

 

She stuck the point of Needle in the ground. “Good thing I’m here then, I’m just about to kill Cersei.”

 

“What?” he said, shocked. His little sister, a murderer?

 

She nodded down at the ground. “I already killed Jaime Lannister, which was surprisingly easy.”

 

It hadn’t occurred to him how she had acquired Jaime’s face. He presumed that she needed his body in order to do so.

 

“Cersei and the Mountain, I’m going to kill them both,” she said, getting a murderous look on her face.

 

It scared him to see her look like that. “Why?” he asked.

 

“They’re both on my list,” she said, putting Needle back in her sheath.

 

That boy at the inn did mention something about Arya having a list. But this is not the kind of list Jon was expecting.

 

Arya picked up Jaime’s face and golden hand. “Where are the others? I’ll get them past the guards before I go kill her.”

 

Jon silently nodded as he watched her put Jaime’s face back on and somehow grow a few feet taller. He saw a touch of blurriness go over her, almost like a fine showering of mist, as she changed. She put the golden hand back onto her right hand and they left out the door.

 

They walked right past the guards, no questions asked. They let them right through. Jon led the way to the tavern and they entered. People stoped and bowed when Jaime entered, and he got given a few free drinks.

 

Sansa was visibly frightened when he she saw Jaime.

 

“Sansa, it’s alright,” Jon whispered to her, and took her hand. “It’s not what you think.”

 

Brienne had a strange look on her face, like she knew Jaime. And felt something for him. Something more than admiration.

 

Arya, as Jaime, led them past the guards. They didn’t even blink an eye. The Kingslayer can do what he likes. They went back to the small room they were in before.

 

“Well,” Arya said, her voice sounding _exactly_ like Jaime’s. “I’ll go kill the Queen and then I’ll be back.”

 

Jon was standing there, stunned at what was going on. His little sister was wearing the face of the Kingslayer, and was going to go kill Queen Cersei.

 

 _My little sister_. That little girl who was so excited to get a little sword of her own, was now a face changing assassin.

 

Jon’s family sure had changed while he was gone.


	13. The Claim

“How did you convince Jaime Lannister to kill his sister?” Sansa asked, her voice shaking. “Why didn’t he want to kill me? Everyone believes I killed Joffrey.”

 

Jon had his mouth wide open, not sure how to answer.

 

“He didn’t seem to recognise me,” Brienne mumbled, her face sad.

 

“It was Arya,” Jon whispered.

 

“What do you mean it was Arya?” Sansa said sternly.

 

“She’s a Faceless Man now,” Bran said.

 

“A what?” Sansa said, looking very confused.

 

“She…” Jon stuttered. “She killed Jaime, and took his face. And she is now going to kill Cersei as him.” It sounded crazy saying it out loud. It sounded surreal.

 

Brienne gave out a loud yelp. “That wasn’t him? Jaime is dead?”

 

Jon nodded. He was in shock. None of this felt real. Ygritte grabbed his arm and leant her head on him. She helped him to calm down a little.

 

Sansa collapsed onto the floor. “What is happening?” she said. “Bran is a time travelling raven, Arya is a murderous face changing person. And Jon, you’re a Targaryen.”

 

It sounded crazy when it was put that way. Jon crumpled onto the floor. He didn’t know how to handle everything. They were all here, in this dark room, waiting for the Queen to be assassinated.

 

Brienne started wailing. She got her sword out and held it up. Jon recognised the look of it. It was similar to his.

 

“Is that Valyrian steel?” he asked her.

 

She stopped crying for a minute and answered him. “Yes,” she said through tears. “Jaime gave it to me. It’s called Oathkeeper. I never got a chance…” she stuttered. “He gave it to me to help me fulfil the oath I made to Lady Catelyn. To get her daughters to safety. I succeeded. I should have given it back to him. But now…” She started wailing again.

 

Podrick tried to calm her down. They didn’t want anyone hearing that they were in here. The last thing needed was guards storming into the room.

 

Jon and Ygritte sat down and leant back against the wall. He was beginning to have doubts. Part of him wished that he and Ygritte had never left the cave. He didn’t want to be King. He didn’t think it was going to be possible. He half hoped that their journey to King’s Landing would lead to nothing, and he’d be free to go back up north. But it was happening. This was actually real.

 

He sighed. “We should have stayed in that cave,” he whispered to Ygritte.

 

“We’ll go back there,” she said, kissing him. Making some of his worries disappear.

 

“Meera,” Bran said suddenly. “Your father is here.”

 

“My father is here?” Meera asked, surprised.

 

“I saw him in the Red Keep,” he said, his eyes staring off into nowhere.

 

“I thought I was going to have to go home,” she said, her eyes watering. “But he’s here. My father is here.”

 

Everyone seemed to be emotional. Most of all Brienne. Jon could tell that she had strong feelings for Jaime. Very strong feelings. Finding out that a little girl you had promised to keep safe had killed him and was now wandering around with his face must be hard.

 

Everyone was silent, except for the occasional sniffle and wail. Jon and Ygritte held each other on the floor, protecting each other. Sansa sat by herself, fiddling with her clothes. Bran sat there still, his eyes seeming to be looking somewhere else. Meera sat beside him, checking him every couple of moments. Brienne and Podrick sat close, with a few feet between them. Brienne needed room to grieve.

 

They were waiting there for what seemed liked forever. And then finally, Arya returned.

 

“She did it,” Bran said as the door opened.

 

Arya, wearing Jaime’s face, came through the door. Then she ripped his face off and shrunk a few feet. Everyone couldn’t believe what they were seeing.

 

Arya’s eyes softened as she saw her sister and brother. “Sansa,” she breathed, running over and giving her a big hug.

 

“Arya,” Sansa whispered. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

 

They pulled away and Arya looked at her sister with sad eyes. Then she turned to Bran and gave him a big hug too.

 

“Hello Arya,” Bran said in a monotone voice.

 

She pulled away, confused and his lack of warmth towards her.

 

Jon stood up and walked over to Arya. “Did you do it?”

 

Arya nodded, her body slightly shaking. “I did it. Cersei and the Mountain are dead," she said confidently.

 

“How did you kill them?” Jon asked, but regretted it as soon as he said it. He didn’t really want to know how his little sister murdered someone.

 

“You poisoned them,” Bran said, not making eye contact with anyone. “You offered them some wine, laced with the same poison that killed Joffrey.”

 

Arya was staring at him, her eyes wide open.

 

“You watched them choke to death,” he continued. “Cersei was begging you to tell her why you, her brother, betrayed her. And then you took off his face and she saw exactly who you were.”

 

“I didn't get to be the one to kill Joffrey,” Arya mumbled, her voice very dark. “I wanted to see her choke to death the same way her son did.”

 

“She was shocked to see you. To see a Stark. You told her about your list. The Mountain tried to attack you but the poison kicked in and he fell to the ground too. You watched them both choke to death. You were smiling. You took off the Mountains helmet and you watched as blood poured out of both of their noses. You watched until they stopped moving. Until they were dead.”

 

Jon was shocked to hear that Arya was so cold hearted. That she enjoyed watching people die. It made him feel sick.

 

“That’s what happened,” she said, her voice unsettling. “It’s going to be chaos when they find their bodies. We better get going to the Red Keep. They’ll be going mad with no one on the throne.”

 

“Did…” Brienne started, looking down at Jaime’s face on the ground. She took a deep breath. “Did Jaime have a good death?”

 

Arya looked at her. Her cold murderous expression fell and was replaced with a sad look in her eyes. “He wasn’t easy to kill,” she said, a faint smile on her face. “He put up a good fight. He went out fighting.”

 

Brienne nodded, wiping away tears. “Good,” she sad sadly. “He was an honourable man and deserved to have an honourable death.” It seems that she’d accepted what happened to him.

 

Arya looked down at Jaime’s sword. Widow’s Wail. She took the sheath off and offered it to Brienne. “You should have this.”

 

Brienne shook her head. “He gave me Oathkeeper, it’s sister sword. I don’t need both.”

 

“They’re the twin swords that were forged from father’s sword, Ice,” Sansa said. “A Stark should have it. You should keep it Arya.”

 

Arya looked at Sansa. She looked like a little girl again. Her face looked so young. She looked nothing like the assassin she was a moment ago. She put the sheath back on and nodded.

 

They all left the dark room and made their way to the Red Keep. There were no Lannister guards around. It was odd. Everything was quiet. Even the common people seemed a bit shaken up. Obviously the news had travelled fast.

 

They reached the Red Keep. Ygritte grabbed onto Jon’s arm tight as they walked. They all had their weapons with them and were dragging Bran along, which must have been quite a scene to see. They walked in and could chatter coming out of the hall.

 

It was chaos in the Great Hall. Every guard and every noble person in the city seemed to be in there. They all looked at each other. They weren’t sure what to do. There was an old man up next to the throne, trying to calm everyone down.

 

Meera’s eyes started to well up. “Father,” she said, as she ran towards a man and embraced him in a hug.

 

Jon decided he needed to get through the crowd of people to the throne. “Ygritte, stay here with the others,” he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

 

She looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.

 

Jon, Sansa and Arya forced their way through the crowd to the front. The man next to the throne was wearing a chain around his neck, meaning he was a maester.

 

“Calm down everyone,” the man was saying. But no one would listen to him.

 

There were whispers in the crowd.

 

“It’s true, the Queen is dead.”

 

“I heard she killed herself.”

 

“She drank poison, just like her son.”

 

“Who is next in line?”

 

Jon looked around. He was nervous, but he needed to do something. He left Sansa and Arya at the front of the crowd, and managed to make his way up the steps and towards the throne.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the man said, his voice raspy.

 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jon said. He tried to keep his voice confident, even thought he was very nervous.

 

“I’m Qyburn, the Hand of the Queen to Cersei Lannister,” he said. The chains around his neck rattled as he moved.

 

“Your Queen is dead,” Jon replied.

 

Jon stood confidently in front of the Iron Throne. He looked out at the crowd. They were a nervous mess. No one was paying attention to him. He could see his sisters up the front, and through the crowd he could see Ygritte’s red hair up the back.

 

He got Longclaw out of it’s sheath, and banged the blade on the floor a couple of times. The crowd started to hush, and he could hear himself think. Eventually, everyone went silent and were looking up at him.

 

“It’s true,” Jon said, his voice shaking a little. “Your Queen is dead. She has no more sons or daughters to pass the crown down to.”

 

He heard murmurs in the crowd.

 

“That’s Ned Stark’s bastard.”

 

“What is _he_ doing here?”

 

“Why is a black brother here?”

 

He ignored all the whispering he heard and continued. “I am here to claim the Iron Throne.” It felt weird to say it out loud. It didn’t seem right for those word to come out of his mouth.

 

Someone yelled ‘bastard’ and threw something towards him. Jon ducked and it just missed his head.

 

“Yes, I know some of you know me as Ned Stark’s bastard,” he said. “But I’ve recently learnt that I’m not in fact his son.”

 

There was more murmuring in the crowd, which Jon tried to ignore.

 

“It turns out that I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark,” he said, raising his voice to make sure everyone could hear him.

 

Jon tuned out all the noise of the crowd and tried not to listen to what they were saying. He needed to make his claim.

 

“As the only living son of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, I claim the Iron Throne!” he yelled confidently, raising Longclaw above his head.

 

The crowd went silent. Jon was nervous, afraid he’d really messed up. Then people started to speak up.

 

“Rhaegar was married to Elia Martell, making you still a _bastard_!” someone in the crowd yelled out.

 

“Yes well…” Jon started to explain but was cut off.

 

“Robert Baratheon overthrew the Mad King, dissolving the Targaryen empire!” someone else yelled.

 

“Yes, but there is no one left in the Baratheon line,” Jon said.

 

People kept murmuring and arguing, not accepting Jon’s claim. He didn’t blame them. He still didn’t completely believe it himself.

 

“Actually,” someone yelled out.

 

Jon looked to where the voice came from, and saw that it was the man that Meera ran to. Her father, Howland Reed.

 

“Rhaegar and Lyanna were married,” Howland Reed said. “I was there when Jon was born. He is their trueborn heir.”

 

The crowd started to murmur amongst themselves.

 

“How do we know?” someone yelled.

 

“Do you have proof?”

 

“Why should we believe a traitors bastard?”

 

“You’re lying!”

 

Jon stood up tall, trying to stay confident. “We have someone at the Citadel who is going to find proof of their marriage.”

 

Qyburn stood next to Jon and addressed the crowd. “We can’t have no one sitting on the throne,” he said.

 

Most of the crowd nodded and agreed.

 

“If this man is who he claims to be, then I say he has a right to the throne,” Qyburn continued. “We need someone to rule us.”

 

The crowd seemed to agree, although a few people yelled foul things up at him. The crowd eventually dispersed and Jon just stayed standing there, nervous about what was going to happen.

 

They’d just have to wait, which made Jon a bit anxious. They would have to wait for Sam to send a raven.


	14. The King

For the next few days they stayed in King’s Landing close to the Red Keep. Because Jon was still a bastard until proven otherwise, no one offered him a place to stay. They just found dodgy inns to stay at and sometimes slept wherever they could find.

 

Ygritte barely left Jon’s side. She could tell how he was feeling about the whole thing.

 

Fortunately, it only took a week for a raven to arrive from the Citadel. A guard came and found them and informed them of the raven’s arrival.

 

They all made their way to the Great Hall. A crowd had gathered and stared at them as they entered. Jon was escorted up to the front, while the others stayed at the back of the crowd.

 

Qyburn greeted Jon on the steps and they turned to face the crowd. There were lots of people. Lots of eyes staring at Jon, which made him a little uneasy.

 

“You are all gathered here because this morning, we received a raven from the Citadel,” Qyburn announced, holding up a letter. “We have proof that Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark were in fact married.”

 

Jon awkwardly stood there, listening to the murmurs coming from the crowd.

 

Qyburn gestured for Jon to sit on the Iron Throne. He slowly walked towards it and sat down. It was cold and uncomfortable. He looked out at the crowd and suddenly got really nervous. He didn’t want this. He never wanted any of this.

 

“I now proclaim Jon of the House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm,” Qyburn announced, placing the crown on Jon’s head.

 

Everyone was staring at him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say. He sat still and stayed silent. It felt strange to be wearing a crown. It felt weird to be sitting on the Iron Throne.

 

There wasn’t much of a reaction from the crowd. But no one seemed to object to him being crowned King.

 

“When you’re ready, we will show you to your quarters, your grace,” Qyburn said, bowing and then walking away.

 

Jon stayed sitting on the Iron Throne until the crowd disappeared, and he was left there alone. Ygritte and the others came up and joined him.

 

“Do I have to call you ‘your grace’ now?” Arya said smirking.

 

Jon smiled back at her. “I suppose so.”

 

He didn’t necessarily want people to call him that. He preferred Jon. And he didn’t like being called a Targaryen. Even though technically he was one, he’d always be more of a Stark.

 

“This is so weird,” Sansa said. “Seeing you on the Iron Throne. Seeing you sit where Joffrey once sat, wearing the crown he once wore.”

 

Jon frowned, sighing. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Ygritte came over and sat on his lap. “I know we free folk don’t believe in Kings who are crowned just ‘cause their father was, but this suits you, Jon Snow,” she said, smiling. She took the crown off his head and placed it on hers. Then she leaned down and kissed him.

 

Jon felt awkward with everyone else standing around them. He has always been a very private person. He pulled away. “Uh, Ygritte, maybe, not here,” he said, his cheeks turning red.

 

She gave him his crown back and climbed off him.

 

Jon stood up off of the uncomfortable throne. “We should go see our chambers. I will ask for all of you to get your own rooms.”

 

“Actually,” Meera said nervously.

 

Bran had gotten his own wheelchair, which was easier for him to get around in. Meera had been pushing him around.

 

“I’m going to go home with my father,” she finished.

 

“You’re leaving?” Bran asked.

 

Meera smiled at him. “You don’t need me anymore. You have your family.”

 

“Thank you,” Bran said, his expression emotionless.

 

“That's all you have to say to me?” Meera asked, her voice hurt.

 

Bran looked away, ignoring her.

 

Jon spoke up. “Thank you Meera, for everything you did for Bran.”

 

Meera nodded sadly at him.

 

“Tell your father thank you,” Jon added. “And if there is ever anything you or your family need, you are aways welcome to come to me.”

 

Meera nodded, tears starting to fall from her eyes. She turned away and walked quickly out of the hall.

 

They all knew that Bran was different, that he wasn’t really Bran anymore. But he was cold and cruel to her. This girl dragged him all the way back to the Wall. She did so much for him. Yet he didn't even properly thank her.

 

Qyburn showed Jon to his chambers, where he will live with Ygritte. It was the room where every previous King, and Queen, had lived. That meant that his grandfather, the Mad King, Joffrey and Cersei had all lived here. They had slept in this very bed. That made Jon feel a little uncomfortable.

 

Sansa, Arya, Bran, Brienne and Podrick all got their own chambers too, close by to his. Their rooms had all been cleaned up, and the beds made with fresh sheets. It reminded Jon of Winterfell, where the servants would clean up their chambers and everything would be clean and fresh. It had been so long since he’d experienced anything like it. He’d spent the last few years in the grimy sleeping quarters of Castle Black, or out in tents beyond the Wall, and the cold hard floor of the cave. It did feel refreshing to have this.

 

Ygritte looked around the King’s chambers in awe. She twirled around, surprised at how much room there was.

 

“Is this what Winterfell is like?” she asked, her voice full of admiration.

 

“Similar,” Jon said, smiling at the thought of home. “This is a bit bigger, and a bit more fancy.”

 

“Well, it is very fancy,” she said, wandering around and inspecting every part of the room. She collapsed down onto the bed. “I’ve never slept somewhere this comfortable before.”

 

Jon took his sheath off and leant Longclaw against a wall. He came and joined Ygritte. He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. “Are you okay with all of this?”

 

She sat up and moved closer to him. “You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said. “I go wherever you go, no matter what.”

 

Jon nodded, frowning. He was beginning to have doubts. “I feel like I’ve made a huge mistake.”

 

“You’re a good leader, Jon Snow,” she said, grabbing the front of his cloak. “I know that I don’t really understand this whole Kings and Queens business and ‘kneelers’, but I know you’re a good leader. You’re a good man.” She looked at him the way she’s looked at him so many times before. “And you’re a good lover, Jon Snow.”

 

Jon smiled at her. She was his, forever and always. He didn’t need anything else except for her.

 

After they’d all gotten settled into their chambers, they had a meal prepared for them. They all sat together in the dining room. They had the guards wait outside the doors so they could talk amongst themselves.

 

The food was delicious. There were foods Ygritte had never even seen before. Kidney pie, fresh bread, stews and more. And for desert, Sansa’s favourite lemon cakes. They also had wine. Jon felt odd seeing his little sisters drinking. But the wars had forced them to grow older very fast, and he didn’t want to stop them from drinking.

 

“We need to discuss a plan of attack,” Jon announced.

 

Arya stabbed a piece of pie with her knife and it made a loud bang on the table. “Are we going to go get Winterfell back?”

 

“Yes,” Jon said, but Bran gave him an unsettling look. “But, as Bran has said, the White Walkers and army of the dead are our biggest priority. We will have to wait to get Winterfell back until after that.”

 

Arya frowned. “But the North has a big army who would help us fight them.”

 

“Winter is here, Arya,” Jon replied sadly. “I want to get our home back just as much as you do, but if the White Walkers come while we’re busy fighting to get Winterfell back, we’ll all die.”

 

Arya didn’t respond to that. She continued stabbing her pie, and barely eating any.

 

“What is your plan then?” Sansa asked. Her voice was much older and wiser than it used to be.

 

Jon sighed. “Well, we know that Valyrian steel and dragonglass can kill White Walkers. And fire kills wights.”

 

“Valyrian steel is one of the rarest substances in Westeros,” Sansa pointed out.

 

“Yes, I know. We have a few Valyrian steel swords between but it’s not enough,” he said. “But there is a mountain of dragonglass buried underneath Dragonstone. If we get that and forge it into weapons, we might have enough to fight them.”

 

Sansa nodded. “What about fire?”

 

“We could shoot flaming arrows,” Ygritte suggested. Her plate was packed full of food. She’d never had a feast like this before.

 

Jon smiled at her. “That could actually work.”

 

“So, we need to go to Dragonstone?” Sansa said, keeping focused on their discussion.

 

“I heard that Daenerys Targaryen is there, with three huge dragons,” Arya said, her mouth full of food. “Dragons can breathe fire.”

 

Daenerys Targaryen. Jon had forgotten about her. She had arrived in Westeros to claim the Iron Throne, but it turns out he has a better claim than hers. He had a feeling that she wouldn’t be too happy when she hears the news of the new King.

 

“She’s your relative, right?” Sansa said. “Your father is her brother, making her your…”

 

“Aunt,” Jon finished. It felt weird to think of the Dragon Queen as his aunt. “I have a feeling she may not be happy about me taking her crown.”

 

“It’s still worth trying to reach out to her,” Sansa said. “She would be a very valuable ally.”

 

“Excuse me, your grace,” Brienne said, interrupting them.

 

Jon silently laughed to himself. “You don’t have to call me that, but continue.”

 

“I was Kingsguard to Renly Baratheon,” Brienne said. “And I swore an oath to Lady Catelyn to keep her daughters safe, which I succeeded in.” She took a deep breath. “I would ask to be a part of your Kingsguard. I will protect you and your family with my life.”

 

It hadn’t even occurred to Jon that he’d need a Kingsguard. He’d been so used to protecting other people that he never expected he’d need people to protect him. Brienne seemed very trustworthy, and very strong.

 

“Yes,” he said nervously. “Yes, of course you can be a member of my Kingsguard.”

 

“Thank you, your grace.” She nodded at him. “I promise I will never let you down. I swear it on my life.” She had a faint smile on her face. All she has ever wanted to do is serve people. To pledge her life to a cause.

 

“I suppose I need a Hand,” Jon said, looking around at everyone on the table. “Sansa.” His eyes landed on her.

 

“Me?” she asked, surprised.

 

“You have the most political experience of any of us,” Jon said. “You survived Joffrey, Cersei and Ramsay Bolton. I think you would be a great advisor.”

 

Sansa looked emotional, on the verge of tears. “Thank you, Jon.”

 

They finished eating and had started to come up with a plan. As the White Walker threat was their first order of concern, they needed to get to Dragonstone and mine the dragonglass if they wanted a chance at defeating them. And they need to try to make an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen.

 

Jon wrote a letter to her. He left out about the White Walkers and army of the dead, as if you have not seen it with your own eyes it’s easy to dismiss it as a myth. He wrote that he wanted to discuss an alliance with her. Hopefully she would accept. He stamped the Targaryen seal onto the letter, which was strange. He still didn't feel like a Targaryen. He wasn’t sure he ever would.

 

Jon’s first night as King felt strange. He lay awake in his bed, with Ygritte fast asleep next to him. The whole thing didn’t feel real. These chambers weren’t his own. This city wasn’t home. And the crown felt too heavy on his head. It felt like a burden almost. He was worried he wouldn't be able to handle it.

 

A part of him wished he could just go home. But he knew that wasn’t a possibility yet.


	15. The Queen

A raven returned from Dragonstone when Jon had been King for a couple of weeks. He’d managed to handle all his duties and responsibilities. He thought he’d done okay.

 

All the Lannister banners had been taken down, and Targaryen ones had been put up. It still didn’t feel right. He wanted Stark banners up. In his heart he was a Stark. He would always be a Stark. But he knew that would probably confuse people.

 

The letter was from Tyrion Lannister, who is Hand of the Queen to Daenerys. They travelled to the Wall together way back when Jon joined the Watch. The message seemed friendly and he didn’t get any bad vibes from it. Daenerys had agreed to meet him. Tyrion was a good man so he didn’t think the meeting would be a trap.

 

He told the others of the letter and his plan to go and meet her on Dragonstone. But Sansa had her doubts.

 

“How do you know it’s not a trap?” she said. “She might try to kill you so then she is free to take the throne for herself.”

 

Jon sighed. “I trust Tyrion, and you know him better than any of us. He wouldn’t lure us into a trap.”

 

“It could be forged,” she said, reading the letter again. “Or he might have been forced to write this. We don’t know for sure. It’s too dangerous for you to go.”

 

“I have to go,” Jon said sternly. “We need her as an ally. We need her dragons as a weapon.”

 

Sansa rolled the letter up, looking very frustrated. “You’ve only just become King and now you’re going to leave to go on a dangerous journey. You need to stay and lead, and get everyone here on your side. Get someone else to go meet her for you. It’s too risky for you to go.”

 

He took a deep breath. “It has to be me. If I don’t go meet her then there is no chance of forming an alliance with her.”

 

Sansa sighed, defeated. “Fine, but the people here won’t be happy about you leaving to meet with a foreign Queen.”

 

“I’m leaving you in charge,” Jon said to her.

 

“Me?” Sansa asked, her expression changing.

 

He nodded. “You are my Hand. I trust you to keep things in order while I’m gone.”

 

Sansa was speechless, not sure what to say.

 

“Allow me to come with you, your grace,” Brienne of Tarth said. “If it is a trap, I promise I will protect you.”

 

Jon nodded at her. “Thank you.”

 

Arya stepped forward. “I’ll come too.” She smirked a little. “If she tries to hurt you in any way, I can always kill her and take her face. Then we will definitely be able to make an alliance with the dragon Queen.”

 

“Uh,” Jon started, but didn’t know how to continue. The thought of Arya doing that was morbid. “Maybe keep your… assassin skills… on the down low at Dragonstone.”

 

Arya shrugged, but didn't reply.

 

Ygritte grabbed his arm. “I’m coming too.”

 

Jon smiled at her. “Of course you are.” He wouldn’t even consider leaving her alone in King’s Landing unprotected.

 

“I stay by your side m’lady,” Podrick said to Brienne.

 

Jon turned to Bran. His eyes were staring off into space again. “I’ll stay. I’ll keep and eye on you, Jon. I’ll keep Sansa updated on what you’re up to,” Bran said.

 

So it was settled. Jon, Ygritte, Arya, Brienne and Podrick would travel to Dragonstone. And Sansa and Bran would stay in King’s Landing and keep everything in order.

 

Suddenly Jon realised something. “Where is Qyburn? Cersei’s hand? I haven’t seen him since I was crowned.”

 

Everyone looked at one another, and then Jon’s eyes landed on Arya.

 

“Arya?” he asked, his eyes narrowed at her. “What did you do?”

 

She looked at him and sighed. “He might have caused problems. Best to get rid of him.”

 

“So you killed him?” Sansa asked, her voice full of concern.

 

"Don't worry, I kept his face in case we need it,” she said shrugging.

 

“Arya, you can't go around killing people whenever you feel like it,” Jon said sternly. His little sister was starting to get out of control.

 

“Sorry,” she replied, her face falling a little. “I thought you’d be happy that I got rid of him.”

 

Jon decided not to push it any further. This is who Arya was now. He would just have to accept that. And it was true that Qyburn may have caused problems, but what she did is not the way he would have handled things.

 

They headed out on a small boat to Dragonstone. The five of them, plus some guards came along with them. Sansa insisted they bring extra protection.

 

Dragonstone is an island a short distance from King’s Landing. The journey didn’t take too long, but it was exhausting travelling across the choppy waters.

 

As they were just arriving at the shore, they saw a dragon flying up ahead in distance. Jon was staring up at it in awe.

 

"Wow," Ygritte said, her voice full of wonder. “I never in my life thought I’d ever see a real dragon.”

 

When they reached the shore, they all helped pull the boat onto the sand. They were greeted by Tyrion Lannister, a tall girl with dark curly hair and some Dothraki soldiers.

 

“Jon Snow,” Tyrion said, shaking his hand. “It’s been a while. And you’re no longer a bastard.” He gave a small smile.

 

“Tyrion Lannister,” Jon said. “No, I am not. But I see you’re still a dwarf.”

 

Tyrion chuckled quietly. He noticed Arya standing behind Jon, and nodded politely to her. “How is Sansa?”

 

“I’ve left her in charge of King’s Landing,” Jon said proudly. “I know she’ll keep things in order while I’m gone.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll do a great job. She’s been through a lot. She’s strong and brave. That girl would make a great leader.”

 

“I’m sure she will,” Jon agreed. “You’ve met Arya before right?”

 

“Yes,” Tyrion replied. “We all thought you were dead.”

 

“Well, I’m not,” Arya shrugged. She had her eyes narrowed at him, not quite trusting him because he’s a Lannister.

 

Brienne and Podrick walked up.

 

“Pod?” Tyrion asked, surprised.

 

“Lord Tyrion,” Podrick said, giving him a small bow.

 

Tyrion laughed. “I never expected to see you again.”

 

They gave each other a quick hug. “Brienne of Tarth,” Tyrion said to her. “I hope Podrick has served you well.”

 

“He has, my lord,” Brienne said to him.

 

Ygritte came stood next to Jon. “And this is Ygritte.”

 

Tyrion looked at her, probably figuring out that she is a wildling by her clothing. “Nice to make your acquaintance, Ygritte.”

 

Ygritte nodded back at him. She was looking down at him, with concentration in her eyes. She’d never seen a dwarf before.

 

“And this is Missandei, the Queen’s most trusted advisor,” Tyrion said, gesturing towards the tall girl.

 

“Thank you for making the trip out to Dragonstone,” Missandei announced. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind handing over your weapons to us.”

 

Jon protectively put his hands onto Longclaw. He didn’t want to hand it over. What if Sansa was right and it was a trap? Add he was the King, couldn’t he refuse her orders?

 

But Tyrion seemed the same as he remembered him. He trusted him. And if handing over their weapons meant getting in the Queen’s good graces, then it was what they had to do. Jon nodded to everyone, agreeing to the terms.

 

He handed Longclaw over to one of the Dothraki. They scared him a little. They looked like savages. They looked even more intense than the wildlings Jon had encountered. Ygritte reluctantly handed over her bow. She’d been taking it everywhere with her. She’d wander around the Red Keep carrying it, and people would disapprovingly narrow their eyes at her. Swords were accepted around King’s Landing as a weapon of choice, but not so much bows.

 

Arya handed over Needle and Widow’s Wail. But Jon knew she had a dagger with her too which she didn’t hand over. Jon gave her a look, but she just shrugged. He sighed. He didn’t want to make a scene. He didn’t want to give them a reason to not trust them already. He decided to trust Arya. Brienne and Pod and the rest of the guards handed over their weapons too.

 

They were escorted up the path to the castle. It was a huge. A beautiful scenic walk. Jon had never seen a castle like it before. Ygritte was completely in awe of everything. King’s Landing was incredible, but Dragonstone was something else entirely.

 

They were escorted to the castle, and into the throne room. It was like nothing Jon had ever seen before. The throne was shaped in a triangular shape. It was made of stone, it seemed. With a seat in the middle. Daenerys was sitting on it. Her platinum blonde hair standing out against the dark throne.

 

Missandei went and stood next to the throne and introduced the Queen. “You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, _Rightful_ Heir to the Iron Throne, _Rightful_ Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, the Mother of Dragons, the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains.”

 

Jon was standing there, not sure how to respond. She sure had a lot of titles, and it seemed like she didn't acknowledge his claim. He noticed the emphasis on the word ‘rightful’. She didn’t support his claim as King. She believed she was the rightful Queen.

 

He was standing there in silence. Tyrion, Missandei and Daenerys were waiting for Jon to be introduced. But Jon had forgotten all his titles, and he didn’t have an advisor like Missandei to introduce him. There was a very awkward silence.

 

Eventually, Arya walked up next to him. “This is Jon Snow,” she said. “He is the _rightful_ King.”

 

They all still stared at him, waiting for more of his titles to be said. The way Daenerys was looking at him made him feel like she thought he was beneath her. As if he was not a true King. As if he was unprofessional.

 

Ygritte decided to pipe up. “He knows nothing.”

 

Jon looked at her and gave a quiet laugh and small smile. She broke the ice. She helped ease the awkwardness, which Jon was very thankful for.

 

“Jon Snow?” Daenerys finally said, still looking at him in a demeaning way. “A bastard name. From what I heard, you were claiming to be Jon Targaryen. Or is that all just a ruse?”

 

“Technically, I am Jon Targaryen,” he said nervously. “But I prefer Jon Snow.” Then as an afterthought he thought he’d better address her correctly. “Your grace.”

 

Daenerys continued. “I trust you heard all my titles, and that I am the _rightful_ heir to the Seven Kingdoms, correct?”

 

Jon nodded. “Yes, your grace. But I trust you received the news of me being crowned King.”

 

“Yes,” she acknowledged. “But as far as I know, my brother Rhaegar was married to Elia Martell, not your mother, making you still a bastard.”

 

Jon ruffled through his pockets, searching for the note. He was sure he brought it with him.

 

“Meaning your clam is illegitimate,” Daenerys continued. “I am the last trueborn Targaryen, meaning that I am the _rightful_ heir to the Iron Throne. Not you, a bastard.”

 

“We have proof, your grace, that I am not a bastard,” he said, still anxiously searching for the note. Ygritte helped him, and ended up finding it. She handed it to him with a smile. He handed the note to Tyrion.

 

Tyrion unrolled the note and read it. “It has the seal of the Citadel, of the maesters,” he said, handing the note to Daenerys.

 

They stood there in silence and Daenerys read the note. Jon took notice of her expression. She seemed so confident before when she was announced as the rightful heir to the throne, but now her face had fallen. But she still kept herself together. Her face didn’t show how she was really feeling.

 

Finally, she looked back at Jon. “Well, I apologise,” she said, frowning. “This is a lot to take in.”

 

“I understand, your grace,” Jon said.

 

“My whole claim has been under the impression that I am the last Targaryen,” she said, trying to keep her voice even. “But it turns out that I am not.”

 

“Take as much time as you need, your grace,” Jon said, nodding at her. “I have something else to ask.”

 

She gave a subtle nod, indicating for him to continue.

 

“There is a mountain of dragonglass buried under Dragonstone. I ask your permission to mine it.” He looked at her hopefully.

 

“Dragonglass?” she asked, surprised. “And what would you need dragonglass for?”

 

Jon took a deep breath, and decided to tell her the truth. “The White Walkers and the army of the dead are coming. We need to forge the dragonglass into weapons if we want to stand a chance sat defeating them.”

 

“The army of the dead?” she said, not convinced. She glanced at Tyrion. “Do you know what he’s talking about?”

 

“The White Walkers,” Tyrion said. “Are just a myth. Stories to scare children.”

 

“No, they’re not,” Jon said. “I’ve seen them. I killed one.”

 

Tyrion glanced at Jon and then looked back at Daenerys. “I trust this man. even if what he is saying sounds absurd.” He looked down, thinking. “You didn’t even know there was dragonglass here, you have no need for it. I say you let them mine it. It won't cost you anything.”

 

Daenerys nodded, figuring that’s fair. “Okay, I give you permission to mine the dragonglass,” she agreed. “To defeat the so-called ‘army of the dead’.” She sound skeptical, not believing any of it.

 

“Thank you, your grace,” Jon said. That was the main reason he wanted to come here. He wanted her as an ally, but he didn’t want to push it yet. The dragonglass was their main priority.

 

Daenerys nodded gracefully at them. “We have some rooms ready for you, and we’ll have some food sent to your rooms,” she said. “You must be tired and hungry from your journey.”

 

Jon was exhausted from the boat journey, and he assumed everyone else was too. He nodded to her as some Dothraki soldiers escorted them out.

 

Jon glanced back at Daenerys before the doors to the throne room closed. She was still sitting stiffly on the throne, her expression unreadable.

 

It must be a shock for her to find out that she is not in fact the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. That he had taken that away from her. She seemed like a much better ruler than him. She knew what she was doing. She spoke like a Queen. She ruled like a Queen.

 

Jon had lived his whole life as a bastard and didn't know how to be a King. He wished that she could take the burden away from him. He’d be happy to give her his crown. But he knew that he needed to lead everyone to victory against the White Walkers. And he needed this crown to do that.


	16. The Alliance

“Well, she doesn’t want to kill me,” Jon said.

 

Jon and Ygritte were in their room, eating some food that had been brought to them by some of the Dothraki. They still freaked Jon out. He’d never seen anyone quite like them in Westeros.

 

“Yet,” he continued. “I’m the only thing standing in her way to the Throne. The smartest thing for her to do would be to kill me.”

 

Daenerys had seemed surprisingly calm when she read the letter. Although, of course she could have just been hiding how she really felt.

 

“She’s family isn’t she?” Ygritte said. “Family means something t’ you southerners right?”

 

“Well, it can,” he replied. “But I’m not sure if it does to the _rightful_ heir to the Iron Throne.”

 

Ygritte chuckled, almost choking on her food.

 

Jon grinned at her. “Did you notice how many times they said _rightful_?”

 

“And how many titles she had.” Her face was in a wide grin. “Breaker of the Great Grass Sea, _rightful_ Mother of Dragons and Queen of the Chains,” she said, imitating Missandei.

 

Jon laughed. “To be fair, I do have quite a few titles myself but I just don’t remember them all.”

 

“That’s because you know nothing,” she said matter-of-factly. “To me you are Jon Snow, knower of nothing.” She leant over close to him.

 

“And that’s the only title I will ever need,” Jon whispered as Ygritte kissed him on the lips.

 

The next day, Jon went to see the dragonglass that was buried underneath the castle. Ygritte wanted to come with him, but he didn’t know what to expect under there. He wasn’t sure when the last time anyone went under there was. He wanted to go check it out before he took her.

 

He headed there with Brienne, as protection, and Tyrion volunteered to come too. Jon wasn’t even sure where the dragonglass was supposedly buried. And neither did anyone else, so it was quite a search finding the opening to the cave with all the dragonglass.

 

They eventually found it, a small opening close to a rock face that looked to be in the shape of a dragons head. The opening to the cave was slanted, similar to Daenerys’ throne. Jon held a torch and led the way into the cave.

 

They walked through a thin walkway and made it to a big opening. Jon shone the torch close to the walls. He could see the dragonglass shine. There was tons of it. More than they would ever need.

 

“Wow,” Jon breathed. It was beautiful, the way it shone in the light.

 

“I had no idea that this was under here,” Tyrion said, looking up at the dragonglass in wonder.

 

_Ygritte would love this cave_ , he thought to himself. It felt similar to their cave beyond the Wall. And Jon didn’t know when they’d ever be able to go back there. He wanted to bring her down here, as a reminder almost.

 

Jon noticed that there was another thin opening going deeper into the cave. He started walking through, not checking if the others were following.

 

Through a thin walkway, there was another opening, even bigger than the first one. This one had some dragaonglass, but not as much. There was something else that caught Jon’s eye. All over the rocks there were cave paintings. He recognised some of the symbols. The White Walkers would leave dead bodies in that same pattern. Jon’s voice caught in his throat. _Had they been here?_

 

“Cave paintings,” Tyrion said, looking up at the cave.

 

Jon jumped. He didn’t realise he was next to him. “Who do you think drew them?”

 

Tyrion ran his fingers along some of the markings. “I’d say they’re at least a couple of hundred years old.”

 

“That pattern,” Jon said, pointing at the familiar one. “That’s a symbol of the White Walkers. Do you think they drew them?”

 

Tyrion shook his head. “If they are real, and the legends are to be believed, the White Walkers can’t get past Wall. There’s an ancient spell over it. And they also can’t travel on water.”

 

Jon frowned. He remembered that Bran said that now the White Walkers could get past the Wall, because one of them touched him.

 

Tyrion had wandered off a bit. “Jon,” he called back to him. “Bring the light over here.”

 

Jon joined Tyrion and shone the torch on the wall. There were more markings. This time of people. Or what looked like people.

 

“The First Men,” Tyrion said, pointing at the larger human figures. “And these… they look like the Children of the Forest.”

 

“The Children of the Forest?” Jon asked, frowning. He remembered his uncle Benjen telling him that the Children of the Forest saved his life.

 

“It looks like…” Tyrion said, taking the torch from Jon. “It looks like they were working together.” He moved further along the wall and stopped at some more markings that made Jon’s heart stop.

 

“White Walkers,” he whispered, shivering. Those markings were unmistakably White Walkers.

 

Tyrion moved the torch back and forth between the paintings. “See, these White Walkers are carrying spears, looking menacing. The First Men and Children have weapons, but they look peaceful.”

 

“You think they fought together…” Jon started.

 

“Against their common enemy, yes,” Tyrion finished, looking back at Jon.

 

“That’s what it seems like,” Jon agreed. “So do you believe me then? About the White Walkers.”

 

Tyrion handed the torch back to Jon and sighed. “I know you’re an honest man, Jon Snow. So yes, as ridiculous as what you say sounds, I believe you.”

 

Jon gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

 

They headed back to the castle after their expedition into the dragonglass cave. They would need to find a way to mine it. Jon was no good at that, neither was anyone he’d brought with him. He might have to ask Daenerys for some people to help mine it for him. He wasn’t sure how that was going to go down.

 

He made it back to his quarters, and Ygritte was there waiting for him.

 

“Did you find all the dragonglass?” she asked as soon as he entered the room.

 

He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. “Yes,” he said smiling. “There is tons of it. I’ll take you into the cave sometime.”

 

Ygritte smiled, placing her hands around his shoulders. “Is it anything like our cave?”

 

He smiled back at her. “Yes, and no. It’s a lot bigger. And there are cave paintings. But there is no pool.”

 

She frowned. “No pool to bathe in? Our cave is much, much better then.”

 

“Yes,” he said. “And ours is much better because it’s ours.”

 

“Mmm,” she mumbled.

 

Jon pushed her against the pole of the bed frame and kissed her. She kissed him back but then they were disturbed by a knock on the door.

 

Jon reluctantly pulled away from her. But he didn’t want to. Not with the way Ygritte was looking at him.

 

Jon looked at her sadly, and walked over to the door. He opened it and Missandei, Daenerys’ advisor was standing there, along with two Dothraki.

 

“The Queen requests you in the map room,” she said elegantly.

 

So she did want to see him. He was thankful that he hadn’t completely ruined everything with her. He looked back at Ygritte. “Sorry, I’ll be back soon.”

 

Ygritte bit her lip and looked at him, a slight smirk on her lips. Jon didn’t want to leave her. Not when she was looking like that.

 

Jon was escorted up to the near top of the castle to the map room. Daenerys was waiting there for him. The door was closed behind him and he was alone with her. Which made a little uncomfortable.

 

“You wanted to see me?” he stuttered.

 

She nodded. “Yes, come sit.”

 

Jon walked slowly towards her. The map was an incredible 3D map of Westeros, with all the rivers, and castles mapped. His eyes were drawn to Winterfell, and the Bolton sigil sitting over it. He needed to get his home back.

 

Daenerys was sitting at the head of the table. Behind her was an open window with an incredible view. Jon stoped at gaped out at the view.

 

Daenerys turned her head and looked out too. “It’s incredible isn’t it.”

 

“Yes,” Jon breathed.

 

Daenerys turned back to the table. “Come, sit.”

 

Jon took a seat on the right side of her.

 

“I would like to apologise,” she said. “For the way I acted when you arrived yesterday.”

 

“There’s nothing to…” Jon started.

 

“No, there is,” she interrupted him. “You have to understand that since my brother died, I have lived my life believing that I am the last Targaryen. The last hope to restore Westeros to glory. But it turns out that I am not. It was just…” she struggled, her voice starting to break. “It was hard to contemplate that. All that I have endured these last few years has been to eventually take the Iron Throne and rule the Seven Kingdoms. But now…” she trailed off.

 

“I completely understand, your grace,” he said. “I’ve lived my whole life believing that I am a bastard, never to inherent anything. But then I found out that my father is not actually my father, and I have a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne.” He took a deep breath. “I never wanted this, your grace. Trust me, if I could, I would give the crown to you right now.”

 

She gave a small smile. “That’s very sweet, Jon Snow. But you can’t just give me the crown.”

 

Jon frowned slightly. “I know. I wish I could. In the short time I’ve known you, you seem like you know what you’re doing. I’m sure you would make a great Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

 

Daenerys blushed slightly. “You’re very kind, thank you. But you seem like a good leader. You seem to be doing very well.”

 

Jon felt his cheeks starting to go red. “Thank you, your grace, but I don’t enjoy leading. I don’t enjoying being King. I don’t enjoy all the responsibilities.”

 

She looked up, getting a far away look in her eyes. “That reminds me of something a former member of my Queensguard, Ser Barristan Selmy said to me. He told me that my brother, Rhaegar, never liked killing. He didn’t enjoy taking peoples lives. Yet he was good at it.” She smiled at him. “He liked to sing. That’s what he wanted to do. That’s who he wanted to be. Not a killer. Not a leader. You sound a lot like him.”

 

Jon felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It appeared he was like his father. He never knew him, but he had inherited some of his traits.

 

Daenerys had a tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and stood up. “I want to show you something.”

 

Daenerys led him down the steps and outside, around the back of the castle.

 

“Your grace, this morning I ventured into the caves underneath the castle,” Jon said as they walked. “There is more than enough dragonglass, but there is also something else I think you should see.”

 

Daenerys smiled at him. The first time she’d really smiled at him. “Of course. I would love to see it.”

 

They made their way around to a big grass field. It was completely flat and empty. The wind was lapping at them. Jon was worried he’d be blown off the edge of the cliff.

 

He couldn’t see anything other than grass. “Am I mean to be seeing something?” He was looking around, not sure what they were meant to be looking at.

 

Daenerys looked at him. “Just wait.” She closed her eyes and too a deep breath in.

 

Jon could faintly hear a flapping noise getting louder. It started to become so loud that the ground began to shake a little. His body started to shudder as the wind began to get stronger.

 

He closed his eyes tight, and then forced himself to look up. There were three dragons flying overhead. They were getting closer and closer to the ground. Jon forced his eyes to stay open, even though his whole body was trembling and he wanted to run away.

 

Daenerys, on the other hand, was completely calm. The dragons all landed on the ground, a few metres away from them.

 

“I”d like you to meet my children,” Daenerys said, starting to walk towards the dragons. She noticed Jon’s hesitations. “It’s okay, they won’t hurt you.”

 

To Jon they looked like beasts. But she was calling them her ‘children’. He’d heard the stories about the Targaryen’s having a special connection with dragons. Hopefully they’d be able to sense his Targaryen blood and wouldn’t harm him.

 

She walked up to the biggest of the three dragons, and he caressed her hand. “Drogon,” she whispered. He was black and red, and quite beautiful up close.

 

Jon nervously moved closer to Drogon, and shakily held his hand out. The dragon bared his teeth and moved his head closer to Jon, checking him out. He had never felt so scared before. Not even when he fought a white Walker. He was terrified.

 

Then suddenly, Drogon’s expression changed and he stopped growling. He let Jon place his hand on the side of face. He could feel him purring. He relaxed his body and stopped shaking.

 

Daenerys was watching on, her face full of awe. “He likes you. He doesn’t let many people close to him. He must be able to sense your Targaryen blood.”

 

“They’re beautiful,” he whispered, turning to face her. “I was terrified at first, but they are very gentle beasts.”

 

She give him a small smile and walked over to the white and gold dragon. “This is Viserion, named after my brother.”

 

Jon followed her and held his hand out to Viserion. He sniffed and blew warm air out onto his hand, which tickled.

 

“And this,” Daenerys said, moving over to the last dragon. The green and orange one. “Is Rhaegal. Named after my brother, Rhaegar. Your father.”

 

Jon felt something pull him towards Rhaegal. He never knew his father, but he felt a pull to this dragon named after him. He placed his hand on Rhaegal’s cheek and he let him, just like Drogon had.

 

Daenerys nodded back towards Drogon. “I ride Drogon. Our Targaryen blood gives us a special connection to the dragons. It lets us control and ride them. Maybe one day you could ride Rhaegal.”

 

The thought of riding a dragon high up in the sky terrified Jon. He gulped. “Maybe,” he said hesitantly.

 

She smiled at him. “It’s not scary. Our ancestors would ride them all the time. It’s in our blood.”

 

Jon continued petting Rhaegal. He was purring and enjoying his touch very much. “Thank you,” he said, taking his hand off the dragon. “For showing them to me.”

 

They watched as the dragons flew off into the distance. Jon was mesmerised by them. They were beautiful creatures, and he did feel a connection to them. They fascinated him.

 

After that, Jon took Daenerys down into the dragonglass cave. He watched her as she looked at the shiny dragonglass in wonder. Then he showed her the cave paintings.

 

“Tyrion thinks the Children of the Forest drew these,” Jon said. “It seems that they, along with First Men, fought against the White Walkers together.” He shone the torch on the carvings, letting her get a better look at them.

 

Daenerys was looking at them with wide eyes. It seemed that she had started to come around to the idea that he was telling the truth. But she didn’t say anything.

 

After she’d spent time taking in all the paintings, they walked back to the castle and stopped in front of Daenerys’ chambers.

 

“Come in,” she said, opening the door.

 

Jon hesitated, not wanting to go into her chambers alone with her. “I don’t think I should, your grace.”

 

She looked at him, her eyes bright and trusting. “I just want to talk.”

 

Jon was reluctant, but he decided to follow her into her chambers. It was a similar size to his chambers back in King’s Landing. But it was clean and tidy, unlike his. Exactly how he expected the Mother of Dragon’s room to look like.

 

Daenerys walked over the window and looked out. “Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to her bed.

 

Jon slowly walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. He was nervous about what she wanted to talk about.

 

She turned to face him. “I will fight for you, Jon Snow.”

 

“You will form an alliance with the crown?” he asked, surprised. He expected her to be more hesitant, considering she wanted the throne.

 

She nodded elegantly. “Yes,” she said walking towards him. “And I will give you as many men as you need to mine the dragonglass.”

 

Jon began to get uncomfortable when she got really close. He tried to move out of the way, but she straddled herself onto his lap.

 

“Uh,” he tried to object. This felt wrong to him.

 

But she moved her face closer to him. “What do you say about us getting married? Imagine that, a Targaryen King and Queen.” Her voice was soft and sweet, and made it hard for him to concentrate.

 

Jon tried to move his face away from hers, but she kept moving closer. “But, you’re my aunt. I’m your nephew,” he said, a hint of disgust in his voice.

 

She shrugged. “Our ancestors would marry brother and sister. This is not unusual at all.”

 

Jon knew about that. They would marry Targaryen to Targaryen. It is the reason people believed so many of them went mad.

 

“The Targaryen’s will rise again,” she continued. “Keep our blood pure, our connection with the dragons strong.”

 

He understood what she was saying, but the thought of marrying her didn’t appeal to him. “I love another,” he said, looking her in the eyes.

 

She pulled away from him sightly, understanding. “The red head?”

 

Jon nodded, looking down.

 

“I understand,” she said, getting a far away look in her eyes. “I too loved another. My sun and stars, taken too soon from me.” She pushed herself off Jon and moved herself next to him on the edge of the bed. There was sadness in her eyes. “It could purely be a political marriage.”

 

Jon understood what she was proposing, and it seemed the smart thing to do. But the thought of marrying someone other than Ygritte was not something he even wanted to think about considering.

 

“It could just be a marriage alliance, nothing more, if that’s what you want,” she said, putting her hand on top of his. Her touch was comforting. “You would be free to be with her.” She moved her hands onto his crown. “May I?”

 

Jon nodded, considering what she was suggesting.

 

She took the crown off his head and put it onto hers. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself wearing the crown.

 

“It suits you,” Jon said. It did. She looked like a real Queen. She looked like a better leader than him.

 

She smiled at him in the reflection of the mirror. “It feels right. It feels like I’m meant to wear it.”

 

Jon felt guilty for taking her crown. Technically it was his, but it was obvious that she deserved it more. She was meant to have it.

 

“Well, I had better get back to my chambers,” he said, standing up. “Your grace.”

 

She turned to face him. “Call me Daenerys.”

 

He nodded at her. “Thank you, Daenerys, for trusting me. And for being willing to fight for me.”

 

She gave him a subtle nod as she blinked.

 

He headed towards the door.

 

“Jon Snow,” she said after him.

 

He turned to see her holding the crown out to him. He almost forgot it. That’s another reason why she deserved it. He didn’t even realise when he wasn’t wearing it.

 

Jon took the crown from her and placed it back on his head. It felt too heavy, like it always did.

 

“Just think about it,” she said, her eyes trying to read his expression. “We could be very powerful allies. A marriage will solidify that. We would be unstoppable.”

 

Jon gave her a small smile as he left her chambers.

 

_She is right. Imagine how powerful we could be together?_


	17. The Forever

Jon returned back to his chambers to find Arya in there with Ygritte. They were sitting cross legged on the floor, facing each other.

 

“Hey,” he said slowly, closing the door behind him.

 

Arya hopped up off the floor. “Jon, we were just playing the Game of Faces.”

 

“The Game of Faces?” he asked, confused.

 

“It’s where you tell convincing lies as truths,” Arya said confidently.

“I don’t think I’m very good at it,” Ygritte said, standing up.

 

“It was part of my training to become a Faceless Man,” Arya continued, getting a strange look on her face.

 

Jon nodded, still confused about the whole Faceless Men thing. Her eyes were staring into him, making him a little uncomfortable.

 

Arya shrugged. “We were both a little lonely and bored, so we decided to play a game.” She gave Jon a quick hug. “I like her,” she said, nodding towards Ygritte. “I”m glad you’re happy.”

 

Jon watched as his little sister walked out of the room.

 

“She’s a bit odd,” Ygritte said as the door slammed shut. “But I like your sister.”

 

“She’s not at all the little girl I remember,” Jon said, a small frown on his face.

 

“Aye,” she said, dragging him towards the bed. “How did it go with the dragon Queen?”

 

“Very well actually,” he replied. “She has agreed to fight with us.”

 

She pushed him onto the bed and fell on top of him, her arms pinning him down.

 

Jon pushed his way up. “Wait, I want to take you somewhere.”

 

Ygritte placed her arms on either side of him, trapping him. “Are you sure?” she said, a glimmer in her eyes.

 

He grabbed her arms. “We can do whatever you were planning to do in the cave.”

 

She relaxed and smiled at him.

 

They made their way outside. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was full of beautiful hues of pink and orange. They could make out the dragons flying way up high in the distance.

 

“Did you meet the dragons?” Ygritte asked, looking up into the sky.

 

“Yes,” Jon said smiling. “One of them is named after my father. Daenerys thinks I could ride it.”

 

“Jon Snow, riding on a dragon,” she said thoughtfully. “People would definitely write songs about you then.”

 

“You mean, you will write _more_ songs about me,” he said, grinning at her.

 

“Aye,” she replied, grabbing onto his arm.

 

Jon picked up a torch outside the castle and lit it from a fire pit. They made their way down the steps and onto the sand.

 

“Did you take her into the cave?” Ygritte asked.

 

“Yes,” he replied, his voice a little tense. "I wanted to show her before we start mining the dragonglass.”

 

“Alone?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “The last time you were alone with a girl in a cave…”

 

Jon gave a small laugh and shook his head. “It wasn’t like that,” he said. But she wouldn’t stop grinning at him. “Ygritte, she’s my aunt!”

 

“But she’s young and beautiful, and it's not like she’s your sister,” she continued. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did…”

 

Jon stoped walking and grabbed her arm tight. “Ygritte, you know me. You know I wouldn’t do that to you.”

 

Her face relaxed and her eyes softened. “Aye. You know nothing, Jon Snow. I was just teasing you.” She loosened herself from his grip and walked ahead of him.

 

Jon hurried after her and led her the rest of the way to the cave. She hesitated at the opening, but then a big smile appeared on her face. She stayed close to Jon and they made their way into the dark cave.

 

Jon used the torch to light a fire pit that they’d placed at the beginning the first big opening, and a faint red glow from the fire illuminated the cave. He moved the torch along the walls to give Ygritte a better look.

 

Ygritte was looking up at the walls, her eyes shining from reflections off the dragonglass. “Our cave never had anything like this.”

 

Jon was staring at her, taking in all the joy and wonder she was radiating. “There’s more.” He took her arm and led her through the next thin walkway to the second opening.

 

Jon shone the torch along the walls and ceiling to show her the cave paintings.

 

Ygritte was focused on one in particular. “When we was with Mance we found the dead horses in that pattern.”

 

He nodded, leading her to the other markings. “The Children of the Forest and the First Men,” he said, leading her across to the paintings of the White Walkers. “It seems that they fought the army of the dead together.”

 

“They’re beautiful,” she breathed, running her hand along the markings. Her face suddenly looked sad. “Everything is so fancy down south o’ the Wall, but this reminds me o’ home.” She turned to Jon, a sadness in her eyes. “This cave makes me miss our cave.”

 

Jon frowned. “I know. Maybe one day, when Winter is over, we can go back there.”

 

Ygritte nodded, a faint smile on her lips at the thought of that. She turned back to look at the paintings. Jon watched her walk around and take all of them in.

 

It was very dark in that opening, so they made their way back to the first opening, where all the dragonglass was. Jon lay the torch in the fire pit so he wouldn’t have to continue carrying it.

 

He took Ygritte’s hand and then she pushed him against the wall. She pressed his lips to his and he let go. He let her do whatever she wanted to him.

 

She pulled away from him and looked him right in the eyes. Her hair looked like it really was kissed by fire because of the light illuminating from the fire.

 

Ygritte took the crown off his head and was about to put it on her own head, but something stopped her. There was a single strand of platinum blonde hair hanging off the crown, shining in the faint light.

 

“Ygritte…” Jon said, not sure what to say.

 

She pulled the strand of hair off and placed the crown on her head. “Are you going t’ marry her?”

 

Jon swallowed. “I may have to,” he said sadly. “It would be the smartest thing to do politically.”

 

She gave a small nod and looked down. The crown suited her. It shone in the flickering light just like her red hair. She still didn’t completely understand the way politics and marriages worked down here. The free folk were wild and did what they wanted. She probably didn't understand why Jon would have to marry someone he didn’t love.

 

“Ygritte,” he said, placing his hand on her cheek. “I don’t want to. You’re the only woman I ever want to marry.”

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said looking up at him. “We are wed.”

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, confused.

 

“I’ve told you that you are mine and I’m yours. We are wed by free folk law,” she said.

 

He had a confused look on his face. She had always said that he is hers, but he never thought she meant this.

 

“When a man takes a woman captive and has his way with her, they are wed,” she added.

 

“You mean, we’re married?” he asked. He really did know nothing about how the free folk laws worked.

 

“You _do_ know nothing, Jon Snow. I’ve told you but you never listened. I don’t care about some _fancy_ piece of paper signed by some _fancy_ lord. You’re mine as I’m yours. Until the day we die,” she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

 

He was utterly in love with her. They only woman he would ever love. She was his forever. And now he knew that no matter what happened, she would be his.

 

This was all he ever wanted. To be with Ygritte forever. She was the reason why he betrayed the Night’s Watch. She showed him what it was like to be free. She had shaped him in so many ways into the person that he was now. He couldn’t imagine what his life would have been if he hadn’t met her.

 

Jon was going to do what he needed to do. What he was supposed to do. They were going to defeat the White Walkers and army of the dead. He was going to lead everyone to victory.

 

All with Ygritte by his side.


	18. The Army

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> I was originally going to end the story at the previous chapter, but after watching Season 7 I had a few more ideas for this story.
> 
> As some of the previous chapters had elements of Season 7, with Jon and Daenerys meeting etc, so does the following chapter. But theses events happen slightly differently considering Ygritte is alive, Jon never died, Jon is King, the Bolton's still have Winterfell etc. I guess this story is somewhat an alternate reality to the current show.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy continuing to read my story. :)

They headed back to King’s Landing, along with Daenerys and her armies, and the dragonglass they had mined. The first thing Jon did when he got back was get all the armourers in the city to forge the dragonglass into weapons. They also sent some to nearby kingdoms. They needed to forge as many weapons as they possibly could.

 

Jon and Daenerys got married. Together they united the Seven Kingdoms. People listened to them. Well, they listened to Daenerys. Or maybe they were just terrified of being burnt alive by her dragons. Either way, they were incredibly powerful together.

 

They got new crowns made. A new one was made for Jon after he was crowned, but they made it look like the Targaryen sigil. He wanted one made with the Stark sigil. A direwolf in the middle surrounded by swords. Daenerys got a Targaryen one made, with a three headed dragon.

 

Sansa, Arya and Ygritte seemed to take a liking to Daenerys. Especially Arya. She was very fond of her dragons. She had always looked up to legendary dragon riders like Rhaenys and Visenya Targaryen.

 

It didn’t seem to bother Ygritte that Jon was married to Daenerys. As she told him back in the cave on Dragonstone, they are married by free folk law. A piece of paper doesn’t change that. And he and Daenerys never consummated their marriage. Not that they felt the need to tell anyone that.

 

Tyrion was happy to see Sansa alive and well. Sansa had told Jon all about how kind he was when they were forced to marry. Tyrion was proud of the strong young woman she had become.

 

Jon and Daenerys each had a Hand, because they couldn't decide on just one. Sansa and Tyrion. There was no rule saying they couldn’t have one each.

 

They had a discussion about how to approach things. Bran was keeping them updated on how much time they had before the White Walkers would breach the Wall. The North would be hit first, so they needed to warn them.

 

“Half of the houses support the Bolton’s now,” Sansa said. “The Umber’s gave Rickon to Ramsay. And the Karstark’s are on their side too because Robb executed their lord.”

 

Jon sighed, writing down the names of all the houses in the North. “We still need to warn them,” he said. “Bolton, Umber, Karstark, Mormont, it shouldn’t matter whose side they are on. The White Walkers are a threat to us all.” Jon wrote letters to each of the houses and they sent them out.

 

As the days went by, it started to get colder and colder. Light snow fell over King’s Landing. It never snowed this far south, so they knew this Winter was going to be long and dark.

 

The dragonglass weapons were coming along nicely. Ygritte got a set of dragonglass arrows. They set up an archery range down near the Dragonpit. She practiced getting used to the feel of them. As well as that, she had the idea of shooting flaming arrows. Tyrion helped out with that. He said they used them at the Battle of Blackwater against Stannis.

 

Brienne and Arya trained together practicing sword fighting. They both had Valyrian steel swords, which would be useful when the White Walkers arrived. They were very evenly matched. Jon wondered where Arya learnt how to fight like that.

 

“Jon, I believe you about the White Walkers and army of the dead,” Daenerys said one day. “But it is a bit hard when I haven’t seen them. We could ride the dragons…”

 

“Dany,” he said quietly, interrupting her. “You want to go beyond the Wall to see them?”

 

She nodded. “I just want to see them for myself.”

 

Jon considered it. It was a crazy and dangerous idea. But maybe they needed to, just to see how big the army they were up against was.

 

They’d gotten close since they got married. Maybe it was because they were related, bonded by their Targeryen blood. They grew to love each other. Not in a romantic way, but in a siblings kind of way. He treated her in a similar way to the way he acted with Arya, Sansa and Bran. They all somewhat felt like family. He had begun to call her Dany, which at first she wasn’t that pleased about. The last person who called her that was her brother, Viserys, who was a horrible person. But she’d come around to it. She didn’t seem to mind him calling her that.

 

“You know what’s out there,” Ygritte said when Jon told her the plan to go beyond the Wall. “It’s too dangerous.”

 

“She wants to see them,” Jon said, hugging Ygritte tight. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Ygritte was worried, but she let Jon go. She’d seen him kill a White Walker and was confident that he could again. She told him she’d keep practicing shooting arrows and getting ready to fight.

 

As Jon had Targaryen blood, Dany was sure that meant he could ride a dragon. The dragons had been living in the ruins of the Dragonpit, but free to fly off whenever they wanted. Dany led him over to Rhaegar. They didn't terrify him anymore, but they were still a bit intimidating.

 

“Rhaegal,” Dany said softly, stroking his face. “Jon is going to ride you.”

 

Jon slowly moved closer. Rhaegal turned his face and blinked his eyes at him.

 

He let the dragon sniff his hand. “One problem,” he said. “I don’t know how to ride a dragon.”

 

“You don’t need to,” Dany replied. “It’s in your blood. You’ll know what to do when you’re up there.” She made her way over to Drogon.

 

Rhaegal placed his wing on the ground, making steps for Jon to climb up. He nervously stepped onto his wing and started to climb up. The wing was soft and he stumbled his way up. He managed to sit on his back and grabbed onto some of his spikes. He looked over at Daenerys siting on top of Drogon. Surprisingly, he felt comfortable siting on top of a dragon.

 

“Remember,” she yelled to him. “Dracarys.”

 

Suddenly Drogon spat out a huge blast of fire, burning the sand to a crisp. Dracarys means dragonfire. That’s what she told him. That’s all he needed to say if he needed Rhaegal to breathe out fire.

 

Dany and Drogon took off first. He watched as they flew up into the sky. His body started shaking watching them become a small speck up in the clouds. He was nervous about flying up in the sky on a giant reptile.

 

But he leaned forward, and Rhaegal took off into the sky. He felt the wind rushing on his face, a rush of adrenaline going through his body. He glanced down and could see the whole of King’s Landing. It was getting smaller and smaller. He turned his head so he was facing forward. He didn’t feel scared anymore. He felt comfortable. Even thought he’d never ridden a dragon before, he knew what he was doing. This was the first time he ever felt like maybe he was a Targaryen. This felt like second nature to him.

 

He could see Daenerys and Drogon ahead of him, and followed closely behind them. He glanced behind at Viserion trailing them.

 

They flew very fast. Jon had never realised how fast dragons could fly. He could see what seemed like all of Westeros. He felt a longing to go home when they flew past the north and he could see Winterfell in the distance. _After we’ve defeated our biggest threat, we’ll get our home back,_ he convinced himself.

 

Finally, they could see the Wall in the distance. Jon had instructed Daenerys to fly over the eastern most side of the Wall, over Eastwatch by the Sea. The castle was unmanned. There had never been a threat, until now, so Castle Black was usually the only castle at the Wall that was ever guarded. Jon decided when they got back, he should probably get some people to come and man Eastwatch, and also the Shadow Tower, the castle on the western side.

 

They flew over the Wall, and it felt weird to be back in free folk territory. And to be there with someone other than Ygritte was strange.

 

Daenerys landed Drogon close to the Wall. They didn’t want to go too far north. Jon landed Rhaegal close to her. It came naturally to him. Rhaegal again put his wing down, giving him a path to walk down.

 

“How was that?” Daenerys asked with a grin on her face.

 

“That was incredible,” Jon said breathless, his voice slightly shaking. “I’ve never felt anything like that before. And I knew exactly what I was doing.”

 

Dany nodded at him. “I told you it’s in our blood.”

 

They left he dragons and ventured a little further north. The snow was thick and the wind was bitter, but they ventured on. Jon had gotten so used to the warmth of the south that the cold was a bit of a shock to his body. But he quickly got used to it. He had brought Longclaw. He never went anywhere without it.

 

They didn’t see anything for a while, then suddenly they saw a line of wights walking. They moved closer, and could see maybe fifteen wights, along with one White Walker.

 

“Stay back,” Jon said. “I think I can take them all.”

 

“Jon,” Dany begged. “Don’t be a hero. All I wanted was to see them, and now I have.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” he assured her. “Go back and stay with the dragons.” He was on such an adrenaline rush from riding on a dragon, he felt like he could do anything.

 

Dany reluctantly obeyed him and headed back to the dragons. Jon moved closer, and when they were all facing away from him, he attacked.

 

He swung Longclaw and killed a few of the wights, and then he set his eyes on the one White Walker. They fought, with a few near misses. Then finally, Longclaw hit his waist and he shattered into a million pieces.

 

And then surprisingly, all the wights fell and died. Jon looked around, confused. He had never considered that killing one White Walker would kill wights.

 

Jon made his way back to where they left he dragons. Dany was sitting on Drogon, ready to fly off at any minute. She looked relieved when she saw him. She slid off Drogon, and came and gave him a big hug.

 

“Don’t do anything stupid like that again,” she said, burying her face into his shoulder.

 

“It was so strange,” he said. “When I killed the White Walker, all the other wights died too. It’s like they're connected.”

 

“So,” Dany said, pulling away from him. “If you kill their leader, will all of them die?”

 

“That’s what I’m thinking,” he said, nodding. “If I kill the Night King, we destroy them all.”

 

“Well,” Dany said, her teeth chattering. She was not used to this level of cold. “I’ve seen all I need to see, lets go.”

 

Jon started to climb back onto Rhaegal, but then the ground started shaking. Jon turned his head, as did Dany, as the thundering got louder.

 

The they saw them. A huge army heading towards them.

 

_That was a stupid idea. By killing that group I probably tipped the rest of them off._ Jon hopped down off Rhaegal and got Longclaw out.

 

“Jon, lets go!” Dany yelled after him. “Lets go before they arrive.”

 

He looked back at her. She was staring at the oncoming army, her face full of shock. “Go!” he yelled. “I’ll catch up.”

 

He didn’t know what he was planing to do. He thought maybe if the Night King was with them, he could kill him right then and the war would be over. It was a stupid plan, but he wanted to be the hero. Even if it meant sacrificing himself. Dany would be fine with ruling on her own. And his family and Ygritte had each other. He told himself that they’d be fine.

 

Jon stood there, watching the army of the dead get closer and closer. He had Longclaw out, ready to attack at any moment.

 

“Jon! What are you doing?” Dany was yelling, her voice full of concern.

 

But Jon stayed there as they got close and closer. And then he saw him. He saw the Night King up on a hill, riding a horse. Along with a couple of other White Walkers.

 

He turned back to Dany. “Fly up and attack them with fire.”

 

She wiped her eyes, and flew up on Drogon. Rhaegal followed them, leaving Jon alone, with only his sword.

 

He stood there, frozen, as they got closer.

 

Drogon flew ahead and spat fire out, killing a line of wights. It was working, the fire was destroying them. Rhaegal and Viserion helped too. The fire was killing them, Jon regretted not getting back on Rhaegal. He cold have helped more riding on him. But fire does not kill White Walkers. It won’t kill the Night King. Only Valyrian steel and dragonglass would. _I have Longclaw. I have to do it,_ he told himself.

 

Jon started heading towards where the Night King was, as the dragons kept spitting fire at the army of the dead. But it was too far. It was a stupid plan. He’d be killed before he made it. He stopped running, and waved his arms up in the air, hoping Dany would notice.

 

She did thankfully. She flew back and Drogon landed close to them. Rhaegal and Viserion were still flying, attacking the army with fire. He ran over and grabbed Dany’s hand and she pulled him up.

 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked, his throat rough from the cold. “I thought I could kill the Night King.” He was breathing heavily and his body was shaking. “I thought I could end it all now.”

 

“Lets go,” she said, flying back in the air. “They can’t make it past the Wall.”

 

Jon turned back. Rhaegal and Viserion were still breathing fire, but once they saw Drogon heading away, they stopped and followed. He could see the Night King, and he was holding what appeared to be a giant spear. Jon’s stomach fell.

 

“Go faster!” he said urgently.

 

Dany turned back, concerned. She noticed the spear too. The Night King walked through a line of fire. It went out when he walked through. Fire can’t even get close to him. Drogon slowed down and noticed Dany’s hesitations. He turned his body to see what they were looking at.

 

They all watched as the Night King threw the spear, and it hit Viserion right in shoulder. There was a loud piercing scream. Lots of blood poured out of him as he fell to the ground. Dany gasped, and Jon winced in pain. It felt like someone had stabbed him. He was more connected to the dragons than he realised.

 

Jon's mouth was open in shock, not believing what he’d just seen. He had hoped the dragons would be a valuable weapon against the army of the dead. He thought they were unkillable. But Viserion had been killed just like that. Drogon let out a blood-curdling scream. Rhaegal was nearby and screamed too. They were mourning their bother.

 

He noticed the Night King pick up another spear. He turned to Dany. Her face was open in shock. She was frozen. “We have to go now, before he kills another!!”

 

Dany shook her head out of her daze, and told Drogon to fly away. Rhaegal followed closely behind. Jon held on firmly to the spikes. There was a whooshing noise, and he turned to see another spear hurtling towards them. But Drogon managed to dodge it. He glanced behind once more, until the army of the dead were just tiny specks in the distance.

 

They flew over the Wall without saying a word. Jon could tell Dany was upset. She was mourning the loss of one of her children. He felt like a part of him had died too. It was strange. He had never known he had Targaryen blood until recently. But now that a dragon had died, a part of him had too. He couldn’t even imagine what Dany was feeling. She’s raised these dragons since they were born. They were her children. The pain she was feeling at the loss of one of them must be excruciating.

 

They arrived back in King’s Landing and landed in the Dragonpit. Dany slid off Drogon, and Jon slid off after her. Rhaegal landed close by. The dragons lay down sadly together, mourning Viserion.

 

“Hey,” Jon said, grabbing Dany’s shoulder and turning her around.

 

Her face was full of tears and her eyes were bloodshot.

 

“I’m so, so sorry,” he said, taking her hand.

 

She just nodded as more tears streamed down her face.

 

“We should have left when you said,” he said, his voice pained.

 

“I know,” she said through tears. “It’s like a part of me died when he did.”

 

“I felt it too,” he said sadly. “Like I was stabbed in the heart.”

 

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. “You felt it too?”

 

He nodded. “I’m so sorry, Dany.”

 

She shook her head, trying to regain herself. “I got to see how big the army is. How big the threat is. We need to destroy them. Not even my fire breathing children are safe from them.”

 

Jon nodded, agreeing. “We will. I promise that Drogon and Rhaegal will be safe. I won’t put you in danger like that again.”

 

Dany pulled out of his grip and headed towards the Red Keep. Jon stood there watching her, trying to process everything.

 

It was his fault. He blamed himself. He wanted to be the hero and try to end the war single handedly. But he had ended up getting one of Daenerys’ children killed. He couldn’t' even put into words how sorry he was.

 

The people who try to be heroes always end up dying. If he had died, he would have left Ygritte, and he would have left his family. He would have left the people who trusted him. Who believed in him. Who loved him. It pained him that he had even considered leaving them.

 

He walked back to the Red Keep, everything that happened going through his head. Then suddenly he stopped and had a horrible thought.

 

_We didn’t burn Viserion’s body._


	19. The Fights

They continued the preparation for the war. Daenerys was engaged and aware, despite what had happened. Losing a dragon made her want to do anything she could to help destroy the army who took him away from her.

 

Sam made it to King’s Landing, along with Gilly and Little Sam. Jon was happy to see him. If it weren’t for him finding the proof of his parents and his birth, Jon would not be on the throne, and he would not have made an alliance with Daenerys. Sam was put in charge of writing letters and sending ravens.

 

They received some ravens from a few of the houses in north. Some were on their side, so Jon sent some soldiers out to take some dragonglass weapons to them. He also sent some people to go man the other castles at the Wall.

 

They did get also get some replies from houses dismissing their allegations about the White Walkers, and voicing their support for the Bolton’s. And they also got a reply from Ramsay Bolton. He wrote some horrible things, and Jon didn’t want Sansa to read it, but she insisted.

 

Sansa scrunched up the letter. “I hope the White Walkers kill him and make him suffer.”

 

Jon comfortingly put his hand on her shoulder. “I won’t let him touch you.”

 

He would keep that promise. If he could, he’d kill him with his own bare hands. If Ramsay was still alive after the army of dead come through, he would make him suffer a long and painful death.

 

All the dragonglass they mined had been turned into all sorts of weapons. Everything from swords, daggers and arrows, to hammers and even Dothraki arakhs. Everyone in the city had been training to use the weapons. Not just the soldiers, but even the common people, and the young. Even the females were being trained.

 

Jon monitored it all, and made sure everything was going smoothly. Everyone, no matter if they were highborn or lowborn, rich or poor, deserved to live. And they needed everyone to fight so that they would be able to continue living.

 

Jon had a few sword fighting lessons with Brienne. It had been a while since he’d had a real fight with someone human, and she was a great help. She taught him some moves he didn’t know. He learnt a lot from her.

 

And he even trained few times with Arya. She was good. Very strong and confident. It scared him a little.

 

Sansa didn’t want to fight, and Jon completely understood. She was in charge of keeping the city in order, of making sure that everything was going to plan and that they had enough food and water. She discussed with people how best to protect the castle, and she wasn’t afraid to give orders to people and call them out when they did something wrong.

 

Daenerys was still very much involved, but she was a bit distant since she lost Viserion. Jon had discussed a plan with her. The plan was that they would both ride the dragons when the army of the dead arrived. And Jon would pinpoint the Night King and kill him with his Valyrian steel sword.

 

It wasn’t much of a plan really, but he knew it had to be him. He was the King. He was supposed to protect everyone and keep them safe. He had to be the one to kill the Night King. He had to be the one to end the war.

 

Slowly, the days started to disappear. The clouds started to hang around and it got darker. And then one day, Jon woke up and it was still night outside. He got up and walked over to the window. It was daytime, but it was still dark.

 

_The Long Night is here._

 

It grew colder and the snowfall became heavier. The snow even lingered on the ground, like it would in the north. But they weren’t in the north. They were in the south. Jon could sense that the impending war was close. And that terrified him. But he had to stay calm.

 

One day when they had a small council meeting, Bran confirmed his worst fear.

 

“The Wall has fallen,” he said, his eyes looking into space. “At Eastwatch.”

 

“Fallen?” Jon said shakily.

 

“A wight dragon,” he said, his eyes rolling back into his head. “Breathing blue fire.”

 

Jon glanced at Dany. It looked like she was about to burst into tears. Her dragon was now on the wrong side. He had turned on her. It wasn’t Viserion’s fault, but he had turned on his mother. And now they would probably have to kill him somehow. Dany would have to help kill her own child.

 

Now they didn’t have much time. The White Walkers and army of the dead were already south of the Wall. They would hit the north first, so they still had a bit of time. But it was scary knowing that it was almost time for them to fight. Jon was feeling very nervous.

 

It kept getting colder and they couldn’t get warm. No matter how many fires they lit in the Red Keep, it didn’t stay warm inside. The darkness was making people depressed. The common people were getting distressed and restless. No crops would grow. Food was scarce. Everyone was scared. Jon didn’t know how to reassure them that everything would be okay, because he didn’t know. He didn’t know what was going to happen.

 

Ygritte was doing great, though a little nervous. But every morning, even though it was dark all the time, she would go out and practice shooting for hours. She was fierce and strong and confident. And no matter what happened to him, Jon knew that she could take care of herself.

 

The Long Night continued, with everyday much the same. Aside from running low on food, and the uneasiness of people getting worse, nothing really happened. Until one day early in the morning.

 

Jon and Ygritte were huddled up in bed in their chambers, wearing layers of clothing and trying to stay warm, when they heard a commotion outside. Jon hopped up and looked out the window. It was dark, but he could make out some fires in the distance, and people running around. He could hear clanking and people screaming. His stomach dropped.

 

_They’re here._

 

Jon grabbed Longclaw and shook Ygritte awake.

 

She looked up at him with tired eyes, but immediately jumped up. “Is it time?”

 

“Maybe,” he said, tying his boots up.

 

She grabbed her bow, and her sheath of dragonglass arrows, and a sheath of fire arrows. She quickly put her boots on too.

 

“Ygritte,” he said. “No matter what happens, just know that I love you.” He took her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow,” she said, a small smile on her face. “I’ll see you when it’s all over.” She pressed her lips to his and kissed him hard.

 

She was a lot more confident than Jon was. She didn’t seem scared at all. Maybe she was just hiding it. She barely ever showed weakness. They pulled apart and headed out the door.

 

“You’re mine, as I’m yours,” Ygritte whispered, pulling Jon close to her before they parted ways. “And if we die, we die.”

 

“But first we’ll live,” Jon finished, pressing his forehead against hers. Breathing her in because it might be the last time they see each other.

 

“Aye,” she breathed, giving him one last kiss. “We have lived, Jon Snow.”

 

Jon held onto her for as long as he could, but they had to part ways. They had to go fight for their freedom. Fight for their lives. Fight for the future.

 

Ygritte went off to gather all the other archers, and Jon lingered, watching her leave. _She’ll be fine. I know she will be._ He tried to convince himself that was true, but he didn’t know for sure.

 

Jon looked out over the castle walls and could see the army of the dead in the distance. He had hoped that maybe the northern houses had greatly reduced their numbers, but the opposite could be true. They may have been killed and added to the army of the dead.

 

He went down to the council room to meet with the others. Sansa, Arya, Bran, Daenerys, Tyrion, Brienne, Podrick and Missandei were down there. They were waiting for him.

 

“It’s time,” he said, looking at Tyrion. “Ygritte has gone off to gather the archers, could you go advise them on the fire arrows?”

 

He nodded. He was wearing his armour, and looked ready to fight. “Yes, your grace. Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe.”

 

Jon nodded at him as he went off to do as he was told. Although Ygritte probably didn’t need protecting, but he was thankful that Tyrion would look out for her.

 

“Arya, Brienne, you both have Valyrian steel swords, so you need to be at the front line,” Jon continued. Then he looked at Arya, his little sister. “If that’s okay?”

 

Arya nodded confidently. “Yes, I wouldn’t want be anywhere other than the front line.”

 

“Pod and I would be honoured to be at the front line, your grace,” Brienne said, and Podrick nodded too, holding his dragonglass sword.

 

“Go gather all the troops who will be joining you and head out to the front,” Jon ordered.

 

Arya ran and gave him a big hug. “I love you Jon. We’ll be okay. We’re going to win.”

 

He watched as she left with Brienne and Podrick. Jon felt a pang of guilt at sending his little sister out to the front lines of the war. But like Ygritte, she was strong and could take care of herself. He hoped that she would be okay.

 

“Sansa, Bran, you stay in the castle. If you think that you are in danger, find somewhere safe to hide,” Jon said. “Fighting is not your specialty so you need to stay safe. Find Sam and Gilly and the baby and make sure they are safe too.”

 

“We will,” Sansa said, giving Jon a big hug. “You stay safe too.” There were tears in her eyes.

 

Her brother and sister were both going out into dangerous territory, which probably worried her quite a bit. But she tried to hide her emotions. She was strong, in different ways to Arya and Ygritte. But she was strong and smart. And she was a survivor.

 

“I’ll keep and eye on you, Jon,” Bran said, his face emotionless.

 

Jon gave him a quick hug. “Thank you Bran.”

 

Jon hoped that maybe after the war was over, Bran might become more like Bran again. He kept telling Jon how important defeating the White Walkers and army of the dead was. So maybe when the war was over, he would go back to being the person he used to be.

 

“Missandei will stay with them too,” Daenerys said, fiddling with her coat. She was nervous. But she was trying to stay calm, same as Jon.

 

Sansa pushed Bran in his wheelchair out of the room, and Missandei followed. Leaving Jon and Dany alone.

 

Jon took a deep breath. “Are you ready?”

 

Dany gave a small smile. “No, but we have to be." Her face fell into a frown. “I’m not ready to see Viserion again.”

 

“I know,” he said, taking her hand. “We’re going to win. We’re going to destroy them.”

 

Dany nodded unconfidently. “We might have to sacrifice ourselves, or my children.”

 

“We might,” he acknowledged. “But even if we do, it will be worth it because we will give life and hope to the future generations.”

 

He had accepted that. He would do whatever he needed to do to end the war. He would sacrifice himself if need be.

 

Dany nodded, agreeing. “If we do, they will remember us. The Targaryen’s who gave a better life to the people of Westeros.”

 

“They will,” Jon said, squeezing her hand. “Are you ready?”

 

Dany nodded, and they headed out to the Dragonpit. Drogon and Rhaegal knew something was up. Maybe they could sense their undead brother.

 

Dany and Jon said their final farewells. Then Dany climbed on Drogon and Jon climbed on Rhaegal, and they flew off into the darkness.

 

The rest of the war was a blur to Jon. He remembers flying through the dark clouds, with snow flying towards his face. He remembers seeing nothing but grey fog, and then occasionally seeing bright blue eyes through the clouds. He remembers getting down low enough in the clouds to see the huge army.

 

And then he remembers the Night King arriving, flying on an undead Viserion and attacking them with blue flames. Drogon and Rhaegal attacked their brother, spraying him with fire. His blue fire was stronger than theirs, but they kept fighting.

 

He doesn’t remember how long the fight went on for. He does’t remember much. But together Jon and Dany and their dragons managed to wound Viserion enough and he fell to the ground. Jon knew it was his chance. The Night King had no dragon to fly on anymore. They would have to fight one on one.

 

Jon remembers landing Rhaegal on the ground and sliding off and getting Longclaw out. He fought the Night King. He fought the hardest he had ever fought. It was dark and hard to see, and the snow was swooshing up around him, causing his face to become numb and his vision to blur. But he forced his eyes to stay open, focusing on his enemies bright blue eyes. He swung Longclaw over and over, and dodged the Night King’s attacks.

 

His vision was getting even worse, to the point where he was almost completely blind. But he never stopped fighting. He never gave up. He used up all his strength into fighting the Night King. Into ending the war. Just when his vision had almost completely disappeared, he heard a shattering noise.

 

He didn’t have any more energy and collapsed to the ground. He was breathing heavily and his whole body was shaking from the cold. He couldn’t feel his fingers or his lips. He closed his eyes tight and prepared to die. He waited for the final impact that would kill him, but it never came.

 

He opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he could see. And he could not believe what he was seeing.

 

He sprawled out on his back as his whole body was slowly covered in warmth.


	20. The Aftermath

Winter was over. The sun was shining. Jon lay there and let the sun wash over him, warming his freezing body. He wiggled his fingers, getting feeling back into them. His breathing was heavy and his heart was beating fast. He was trying to remember everything that had happened, but it was mostly a blur.

 

_Is it all over. Did I end the war?_

 

It seemed that he had, but he honestly couldn’t remember how he’d managed to do it.

 

“Jon!” he heard a faint yelling.

 

Daenerys appeared looking down on him, her hair lit up by the sun.

 

“Dany,” he croaked. His voice wasn’t working very well. “Did we do it?”

 

She knelt down next to him, and took his hands. “Yes. _You_ did it.” She knelt her head down onto his and he could feel her tears.

 

“Winter is over,” he mumbled, barely audible.

 

Dany helped him up and together they flew back to the King’s Landing on Drogon, with Rhaegal following closely behind. There was so much destruction and so many bodies spread out all over the ground. But the one thing Jon noticed in his current state was that it was light. The sun was shining.

 

They had won the battle, but not without some loss. Lots of loss in fact. They walked through the streets, Jon was still a bit out of it, but he could see bodies everywhere they looked. It made him feel sick.

 

They made it to the front gates. The sun was blinding. They hadn’t seen the sun for what felt like years. It all felt like a dream.

 

The front gates had been pulled off their hinges and were party destroyed. There were wight and human bodies spread all over the ground. All sorts of different coloured clothing. Lots of blood. It smelt like death.

 

Dany supported Jon as they walked through the gates into the courtyard. The people that had survived were staring at him.

 

“Jon!” he heard someone yell.

 

He blinked his eyes and focused on where the voice was coming from. He saw his sisters red hair and blue dress getting more in focus as she got closer to him.

 

“Sansa,” he croaked, blinking until she came completely into focus.

 

Dany let him go as Sansa embraced him in a hug. She was mostly unhurt. She looked fine, just a little shaken up. He winced. Her tight grip was hurting his wounded body.

 

“You did it,” Sansa said, tears streaming down her face. “It’s all over.” She hugged him again.

 

When she let him go, she saw Bran in his wheelchair, along with Missandei, Sam, Gilly and Little Sam. They had all survived. Jon collapsed onto the ground and tried to calm his breathing down.

 

“We found somewhere safe to hide,” Sansa continued. “And someone else found us too.” She smiled.

 

Jon felt something wet nudge his hand. “Ghost,” he breathed. He was worried about Ghost. The White Walkers could have killed him, like the way they managed to kill a dragon. He was glad to see him still alive. Ghost had a few spots of blood on him, but otherwise he looked fine.

 

“Arya?” Jon croaked, looking around at everyone in the courtyard. “Ygritte?”

 

Sansa shot her head sadly. “Nothing yet. But I’m sure they’ll be fine.” She gave him a comforting pat on his shoulder. “The castle took quite a lot of damage, as you can see. You need to come and see the throne room.”

 

He wondered what had happened in the throne room, when he burst into a fit of coughing. He’d inhaled a lot of smoke and his throat was dry. Sam ran over and gave him some water.

 

“Thank you, Sam,” he said, once his throat didn’t feel so raw.

 

When he had regained some of his strength, the wandered over to the Red Keep. He still couldn’t walk by himself just yet. Although the sun was out, the air was thick with smoke, and the smell was terrible. It pained him to breath in the air.

 

They made it to the throne room, and Jon couldn’t believe what he saw. The Iron Throne was gone. Destroyed. There were broken swords scattered all over the ground. The steps up to the throne were cracked, the window behind it was smashed. The seat of power had been destroyed.

 

He looked up, and the ceiling had holes in it. It had been ripped apart. Snow had come through, and was starting to melt into puddles on the ground.

 

Dany slowly walked past him and bent down to touch some of the swords. “It’s gone,” she whispered. “This chair that I so badly wanted to sit on is gone.” She walked up the cracked steps to where the throne used to sit. She glanced back at Jon.

 

“Dany,” he croaked out. “I’m sorry.”

 

She forced a small smile. “You defeated the White Walkers and army of the dead. There is nothing to be sorry about it. It was just a chair. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Jon shakily walked towards her and joined her up where the throne used to be. He took her hand.

 

She looked at him with sad eyes, and then placed her hand on his head, he mouth slightly open. “Your crown?”

 

Jon moved his hands to his head, and sure enough, his crown was gone. He must have lost in the battle. He didn’t remember. But his head did feel lighter.

 

He felt relieved. He had never wanted the crown. He had done what he needed to do with it. He didn’t need it anymore. Dany knew it too. She knew how he felt about his crown. About being King. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had united the people in the fight against the White Walkers and army of the dead. And they had succeeded. He’d done what he needed to do, so did that mean he didn’t need to be King anymore?

 

They heard clanking of metal armour as someone entered the room. Tyrion.

 

Dany’s eyes softened, and she ran and embraced him. He was pretty beat up, with blood and scars all over his face. And there was a smell of smoke surrounding him. He was carrying a bow. Jon hobbled his way down to him.

 

“Ygritte?” Jon asked, not even bothering to tell him how happy he was that he was alive. At that moment, the only person he cared about was Ygritte.

 

Tyrion nodded, breathing fast. “She’s alive.”

 

Jon felt like he could breathe again. She was alive. A part of him already knew because he knew she was strong, but he was so relieved. Jon gave Tyrion a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked past him out the door.

 

His whole body was in pain, but he went outside and searched for her. There were lots of people gathered outside, all carrying bows. The archers. Ygritte would be among them somewhere. He searched, his head throbbing and his vision starting to go blurry again. But he saw a red glimmer shining in the sun.

 

_Kissed by fire._

 

“Ygritte,” he yelled. His vision was getting worse and he felt like he was going to faint.

 

“Jon Snow!” Ygritte yelled, running towards him. She reached him just as he collapsed onto the ground. She shook his face, trying wake him up. “Jon Snow! You’re alive!”

 

Jon blinked and she came into focus. “Ygritte,” he breathed. “We’re alive.”

 

Her face was full of cuts and blood, and her hands looked like they were burnt. From the fire arrows probably. But she was alive. And that was all that mattered.

 

“It’s over,” she said, pressing her forehead against his. “The war is over. You did it.”

 

“I killed him,” he said, his voice breaking. “I killed the Night King.”

 

She tried to hold his body upright. “I killed two White Walkers with the dragonglass arrows,” she said proudly. “And I killed at least half a hundred wights.”

 

Jon smiled, squinting at her in the sunlight. “I’m so proud of you. You’re so brave.”

 

Eventually, Jon came around and was fully awake again, and they walked back to the throne room. There were more survivors. He saw Brienne and Podrick, and then he saw his little sister.

 

“Arya!” he yelled.

 

She turned and saw him, her face lighting up. She ran over to him, jumping up onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist. He was still weak and they crashed to the ground. But Jon didn’t mind that he probably had even more bruises now, because Arya was alive. There were cuts on her face, and blood on her hands. But she was alive. His little sister was okay.

 

“Jon,” she said crying. “You did it!”

 

Jon weakly nodded and pushed himself upright. “I’m so glad you’re okay. You were in the most dangerous territory.”

 

Arya gave a small shrug as she helped Jon up. “I wasn’t scared. Not really. It was getting scary, but then all the wights fell.”

 

“When I killed him,” he said, looking around at all the other people who had gathered in what was left of the throne room.

 

Daenerys was still up where the throne used to be, joined by Missandei and Tyrion. Jon looked around. He spotted Brienne and Podrick and mentally counted all the survivors in his head. They hadn’t had any major losses. Everyone he cared about had survived.

 

Jon felt very weak, and decided to head up to his chambers. Some of the steps in the Red Keep had been cracked, so in his weak state he found it hard to climb. But Ygritte supported him and they made it to their chambers. The door had taken a bit of damage, but it was relatively untouched inside. He collapsed onto the bed.

 

Ygritte got some rags and helped clean all the blood and dirt off him. He did the same for her. She had a few bad cuts on her head, and he was worried about them getting infected. But she didn’t seem too worried.

 

“It’s time to go home,” Jon said, once they’d rested and regained some of their strength.

 

“To Winterfell?” Ygritte said, propping herself up on her shoulder and looking at him.

 

He nodded weakly at her and closed his eyes, imagining returning home. He hadn’t been there for years. Since before he joined the Night’s Watch. He wondered how much damage it had taken. He wondered if it would even feel like home anymore.

 

They all took a few days to recover and rest, and they began to clean up some of the mess from the war. They gathered all the bodies and piled them in a big pile, and got the dragons to burn them. Although the White Walkers were all dead, Jon was still a bit paranoid that they’d be turned. He felt better knowing there was no possibility of that happening. And burning the bodies was the best way to get rid of them anyway. There were too many to bury.

 

Jon, Ygritte, Sansa, Arya, Brienne and Podrick were going to go to Winterfell. Sam, Gilly and Little Sam were heading to Sam’s home of Horn Hill. Jon thanked Sam for everything he did. He said he would go home, and then maybe go back to the Citadel to study to become a maester.

 

Jon told Daenerys that she could be the Queen. He didn’t want to be King anymore. And there was no Iron Throne anymore. Things were different. Things had changed. Westeros would become a new and better place. Dany could rule it, like she always wanted.

 

“It’s strange,” Dany said to Jon. “I’ve always wanted to be here, in King’s Landing, but now it doesn’t feel like home. I don’t know if I want to rule the Seven Kingdoms anymore.” She looked down sadly. “Now that the enemy had been defeated, does Westeros even need a ruler? Do we even need to be united? Can’t we all just be free?”

 

Jon understood what she was saying. All the people who were playing the game of thrones, and all of the powerful families, except the Targaryen’s and Stark’s, were now all dead. There wasn’t a threat anymore.

 

“You’re welcome to come to Winterfell with us, if you’d like,” he offered.

 

She gave him a small smile. “Maybe I’ll go back to Dragonstone, with my dragons. They liked it there.”

 

Jon embraced her in a hug. “Come visit whenever you want. It won’t take long to fly to Winterfell on a dragon.”

 

She smiled into his shoulder. “I will. I’m sure Rhaegal will miss you. Thank you, Jon, for everything.”

 

He pulled away from her. “Thank you Dany. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

They all said their farewells and left for Winterfell. It was a long journey, but the Spring air was nice and beautiful, and the days were long. There was a lot of destruction along the way. Lots of bodies sprawled everywhere, burnt lands and destroyed castles.

 

And then they saw it. Winterfell in the distance. Jon’s heart was beating fast. He was actually returning home.

 

As they got closer they saw smoke coming up off the castle. Jon’s heart sank. What if it was completely destroyed?

 

They slowly rode the horses to the front gates, and dismounted. They tied their horses up to trees out the front, and Jon led them through the gates. The gates had been pulled off the hinges and were mangled on the ground. There was blackened wood and burnt corpses all over the courtyard. The smell was horrible.

 

But it seemed deserted. The Bolton’s had refused to believe Jon about the threat, so they had no weapons to defend themselves. They must have all been killed. Bolton flags were ripped and parts of cloth were scattered all over the grounds.

 

Sansa was wandering around, and stopped frozen behind a gate. It was where Ramsay kept his dogs, she told Jon. She had endured so much here. So many horrible things. Coming back must be a bit hard.

 

Jon opened the squeaky door to the Great Hall and poked his head in. It had been relatively untouched. Maybe only the outside took damage. Maybe the inside of the castle was all fine. He turned back to the others.

 

“I don’t think there is anyone here,” he said.

 

“You think Ramsay’s dead?” Sansa asked nervously.

 

Jon nodded. “Unless he escaped somehow, I’d say everyone who was here is dead. They had no dragonglass weapons to defend themselves against the army of the dead. They didn’t believe me about the threat.”

 

Ygritte was looking up at the broken tower, the top covered by some low hanging clouds. “It really does touch the clouds,” she breathed, a big smile on her face.

 

“We’re home,” Arya said, looking around at her old home. Her eyes were full of loss and nostalgia. Of her childhood.

 

“Yes,” Jon said, as Ygritte held him tight. “We’re finally home.”


	21. The End

They had settled back into Winterfell. It belonged to the Stark’s once again. The cleaned up and disposed of all the bodies. They found absolutely no one alive. Everyone must have been killed when the army of the dead came through. Or maybe some managed to escape.

 

The castle had taken quite a bit of damage, but nothing too bad. Jon was surprised that it was’t worse than it was. But the castle was tough. It had survived when Theon turned against them, and burnt the castle almost to a crisp. It had survived a lot. His home was strong.

 

They put Stark flags back up, and set up a new archery range in the place where they grew up training. They fixed the castle up the way it used to be when all the Stark’s lived there. And finally one day, it felt like Jon was really home.

 

Jon and Ygritte decided to venture up north beyond the Wall. Ygritte wanted to go back to their cave. And Jon was interested in seeing how Castle Black held up during the attack. They’d sent them some dragonglass weapons, so he hoped they might have been okay.

 

It was a long journey up north, but a very pleasant one. Jon and Ygritte rode together on a horse, and Ghost followed them along. There was a light snowfall and the sun was shining.

 

In the distance, they couldn’t see the Wall. Bran had told him that it had completely fallen, but Jon still didn't believe it until he’d seen it with his own eyes. But sure enough, it was gone. They were close to where it used to be, and it was 700 feet high, but they cold see nothing.

 

They arrived at Castle Black to find it almost completely destroyed. The gates and most of the front of the castle had fallen. They walked through and had to step over bodies. It was completely abandoned. There was no one there.

 

Jon wondered if Edd was alive. He didn’t care much about Alliser or any of the others, but Edd was his friend. There didn’t seem to be a trace of anyone. There were weapons littered all over the floor. He picked up one up.

 

“Dragonglass,” he whispered, the sword glittering in the sunlight.

 

They did receive the weapons, which means there was a chance that some of them survived. It had been weeks since the war ended. _They could have fled_ , Jon told himself. _Edd might be okay._

 

They made their way past all the dead bodies and to the Wall. Well, where the Wall used to be. It was odd, to not have to go through the gate on the Wall. They could just walk on past. It felt strange.

 

They left their horse near the weirwood tree. The place where Bran had told Jon something that changed his entire world. They went on foot the rest of the way.

 

“It’s so strange that the Wall is gone,” Jon said, turning back to look back toward the south.

 

“Aye,” Ygritte said, joining him and taking his hand. “There’s nothing dividing us now.”

 

She was right. He’s always thought the Wall was keeping bad things out, and that the Night’s Watch was making sure those bad things never got through. And it was. It did keep the White Walkers out for hundreds of years. But now that they were gone, what would it be keeping out? The free folk? People like Ygritte? Why were they a danger? The Night’s Watch were more of a danger to them.

 

He was actually happy that the Wall was gone. Although there was honour in the Night’s Watch, it was a lonely life being a black brother. They wouldn’t need a Night’s Watch anymore. The free folk would be free to do as they like, with no fear of being attacked.

 

They walked along, and then Jon saw the familiar opening. The place that was his home for years. The place where everything changed, and where he knew what he wanted out of life. Who he wanted to spend it with.

 

Ygritte smiled at him, and then took Longclaw out of his sheath. He remembered she did that the first time they went to the cave.

 

“Ygritte!” he yelled, following after her.

 

She was running fast towards the cave, Ghost following after her. He watched her run through the snow, her boots leaving big imprints in the deep snow.

 

“Seven hells!” he said under his breath, but he couldn’t help but smile.

 

He saw her go through the opening into the cave. The sun was out, letting a bit of light through.

 

He poked his head through the opening, and saw the place where they had lived together for years. He jumped down and landed on the dark rocks.

 

“It’s smaller than I remember,” Jon said, holding out his hand to Ygritte. She handed him Longclaw back. He placed the sword on the ground and took Ygritte by the waist.

 

“It’s still our cave,” she whispered in his ear.

 

It was. It didn’t seem that it changed one bit since they were last here. It was theirs. No one else had touched it. It was as if no one else felt they had a right to come in there.

 

“Do you want to live here?” he asked her, trying to read her expression.

 

“Nah,” she said, a smile on her lips. “Winterfell is my home now. I just wanted t’ see our cave again.” He would never get tired of seeing her smile.

 

“I've turned you into a southerner,” he said.

 

“You know nothing, Jon Snow," she said. “There are no northerners or southerners anymore. There is no Wall dividing us. We're all free folk now."

 

She was right. There was nothing dividing them anymore. They all lived on the same land. They were all one group of people. The thought of that made Jon happy.

 

He sighed. “Are you ever going to stop telling me I know nothing?” he asked lightheartedly.

 

“You know noth…” she started.

 

“Seriously Ygritte?” he interrupted her, pushing her back slightly. “I think I do know some things now.”

 

Ygritte cocked her head at him, a smirk on her face.

 

“I know how to use a sword. I know how to kill White Walkers and wights,” he said, thinking of what else he knew. “I know how to be a King.”

 

She narrowed her eyes at him.

 

“Kind of,” he added. “Well, people seemed to think I was a good King.”

 

Ygritte flipped him around and started pushing him towards the cave wall. When they first met she was his prisoner, but someone it ended up being the other way around and he became her prisoner. The thought made him smile. _I try to be in control but she always ends up taking it._

 

“I know how to ride a dragon,” he continued, walking backwards as she pushed him. “I know to make you happy.”

 

Jon poked her, just above her hips. It made her giggle. It was one of Jon’s favourite parts of her. Her one ticklish spot. He loved how she reacted when he touched her there.

 

“I know how to be free,” he added, looking her right in the eyes.

 

“Aye,” Ygritte said. “You _do_ know something.”

 

Jon smiled and waited, basking in the glory of her finally admitting that he didn’t know nothing. The first time she had ever said it out loud.

 

“You know how t’ be mine,” she whispered, pushing him back against the wall of their cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Thank you to everyone who has read my story!  
> I had a lot of fun writing about my favourite Game of Thrones couple and hope that you enjoyed reading it too :)


End file.
